Zwischen Leben und Tod
by Jo Lizard
Summary: Juni 1998 7. Schuljahr: Harry hat seinen größten Feind aufgespürt und gestellt, entschlossen, den letzten Kampf zu kämpfen und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Dies ist meine Version der allerletzten Kapitel. Seit dem 16.7.05 AU. KOMPLETT
1. I oder: Gesiegt?

AN: Sodele. Diese Story ist jetzt abgeschlossen, d.h. mein Epilog ist endlich überarbeitet und verbessert und mit neuen Details gespickt und weiß-der-Geier-was. Dieses Kapitel habe ich eigentlich nur editiert, weil ich einen neuen Disclaimer brauche, das Kapitel selbst ist absolut dasselbe:

**Disclaimer für dieses und alle weiteren Kapitel**: Ich heiße zwar Jo, aber nicht Rowling, demnach gehört alles, was ihr als Teil des HarryPotterUniversums wiedererkennt nicht mir, sondern ihr. Mir gehören nur der Inhalt und die Rechtschreibfehler, d.h. wenn mir tatsächlich noch welche entwischt sein sollten, bitte nicht behalten, sondern einfangen und entweder an mich zurück, oder an Bommel mit ihrer Fehlerkiste schicken, ich hab zwar eigentlich nix gegen die kleinen Biester, aber in meiner eigenen FF haben sie nichts zu suchen ;-).  
Der Stromgenerator, der in Chap 5 auftaucht, gehört ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Andrea Black und Hermine Granger, bzw. sternchen, der Autorin der "anderen Seite der Wirklichkeit". Nochmals danke!  
Was mir ebenfalls NICHT gehört, sind die neu hinzugefügten Titel der Kapitel - allesamt geklaut. Einige werdet ihr wiedererkennen, bei den Restlichen genügt ein Blick in meine FavoriteStories um die Lage zu klären. Die entsprechenden Autoren wissen Bescheid und haben ihr Okay gegeben. Ich weiß, die Idee ist total verrückt, und manchmal ist der Sinn vielleicht auch nur für so verquere Hirne wie mich erkennbar, trotzdem ist mir die Idee abolut nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen, als sie mal dort aufgetaucht war. Betrachtet es einfach als Hommage an diese Geschichten und ihre Autoren. Die Autoren/innen in dieser Reihenfolge sind: Samantha Black, TalynSlytherin, KimRay, sternchen, Tyfa alias Li-chan und banduan. Euch allen nochmal ein fettes **_DANKE!_**

So, dann kanns ja losgehen. Falls noch irgendwelche neuen Leser da sind: Unbedingt Review hinterlassen und wenn es nur ein 'gut', 'schlecht' oder ein 'habs gelesen' ist. Über Kritik freue ich mich genauso wie über Lob, also bloß keine Hemmungen:-)

* * *

oOOo

**Zwischen Leben und Tod  
**by Jo Lizard

**I**

Sie standen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber. Endlich. Und dieses Mal würde das Letzte Mal sein. Doch zum ersten Mal seit 18 Jahren verspürte Harry beim Anblick dieser roten Augen keinerlei Furcht.

Kampfeslärm drang von nebenan an seine Ohren.

Er hatte den Orden zu Hilfe gerufen, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Voldemort immer noch ein paar Todesser um sich hatte. Er konnte es nicht allein mit ihnen aufnehmen, das war auch gar nicht seine Aufgabe. Seine Aufgabe war Voldemort.

Er wusste es jetzt, hatte es endlich kapiert, zwei Jahre nachdem er die verheerenden Worte zuerst vernommen hatte. Er musste ihn besiegen, nicht nur töten, sondern besiegen, ein für alle mal. Erst letzte Nacht war ihm klar geworden was das bedeutete, das und die Worte '_und ein Jeder muss durch die Hand des Anderen sterben_'.

Seinen Freunden hatte er einen Abschiedsbrief und eine Testament hinterlassen, denn er wusste, sie hätten ihn nicht gehen lassen, oder darauf bestanden mit ihm zu kommen und das wollte er nicht. Sie sollten leben. Sie sollten glücklich werden. Er würde den Krieg beenden und danach sollten sie noch da sein, um das Leben zu leben, das er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Das Leben nach dem Krieg.

Also hatte er seinen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben und ihnen gedankt für ihre Freundschaft, ihre Liebe und sie um Verzeihung gebeten, dafür, dass er ihnen von seinem Plan nichts erzählt hatte. Auf seinem Bett hatte er eine Illusion von sich selbst im Schlaf erzeugt, um so sicherzustellen, dass seine Freunde erst am nächsten Morgen erfuhren, was los war. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass dieser Plan gründlich danebengegangen war. Ginny hatte den Illusionszauber sofort durchschaut und so hatten sie seinen Abschiedsbrief sehr viel früher gefunden als von ihm geplant, und sie hatten genau das getan, was er hatte verhindern wollen: Sie waren ihm gefolgt, hatten sich unbemerkt an die Fersen des Ordens geheftet, die Todesser Todesser sein lassen, und nach ihm gesucht.

Doch davon ahnte Harry nichts. Nachdem die Illusion erschaffen war, hatte er seinen Geist geöffnet und nach Voldemort gesucht, hatte das Band zwischen ihnen erforscht und war ihm gefolgt, bis hierher, seinem letzten Versteck, wo auch immer dieser Ort war.

Von seinem Versteck aus hatte er gewartet, bis der Orden da und der Kampf entbrannt war. Als er gesehen hatte, dass Voldemort sich umgedreht hatte und geflohen war, seine letzten Getreuen im Stich gelassen hatte, um der Gefahr zu entrinnen, war er ihm, ohne den Desillusionierungszauber von sich zu nehmen, gefolgt; zurück bis in die Eingangshalle des großen Hauses, wo er sich schließlich enttarnt hatte.

Voldemorts Hand hatte sich schon auf der Türklinke befunden, um diesem Haus und Harrys Antiapparationsschild zu entkommen, als Harrys Rufen ihn zurückgehalten hatte: "Riddle!" und Voldemort hatte sich umgedreht. Sie standen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber. Nichts geschah. Dann: "Potter! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du die Naivität besitzen würdest nach mir zu suchen." Doch Harry konnte die gut verborgene Angst hinter seinen Okklumentikschilden erkennen. "Nagini, schaff ihn mir vom Hals", wandte sich der dunkle Lord auf Parsel an seine treueste Dienerin, um endlich vor ihm zu fliehen, vor seinem Todfeind, vor dem Jungen, der lebt.

"Nagini, das hier ist die letzte Auseinandersetzung zwischen deinem Meister und mir. Deine Rolle in diesem Krieg ist beendet. Halte dich da raus!", zischte Harry ihr zu. Und Nagini gehorchte. Sie zog sich in eine Ecke der Halle zurück, rollte sich zusammen und beobachtete aufmerksam das Geschehen.

Harry wandte sich wieder an Voldemort, der ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anstarrte. "Du kannst nicht ewig vor mir davonlaufen, Riddle. Stelle dich endlich deinem Schicksal." Und Riddle entschied sich. Er kannte inzwischen den vollen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung und ihm graute vor der unbekannten Macht, die Harry angeblich besitzen sollte; doch hatte er sie noch nicht verstanden, nicht so, wie Harry es gestern Nacht plötzlich getan hatte. Sonst wäre er wohl geflohen. Er handelte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und so schnell, dass es praktisch unmöglich war darauf zu reagieren. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung sprang sein Zauberstab in seine Hand während er sie hob und seinen Fluch auf Harry schleuderte: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry sah den Fluch kommen und warf sich zur Seite. Innerlich lachte er.

Flüche waren gefährlich, aber vollkommen nutzlos, solange sie nicht trafen. Sein eigener Zauberstab hatte bis jetzt in seinem Halfter am rechten Handgelenk gesteckt, doch jetzt, während er zur Seite hechtete, sprang auch sein eigener Zauberstab in seine Hand als er sich im Flug umdrehte, ihn auf Voldemort richtete und "Accio!" rief. Voldemorts Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand geradewegs in Harrys ausgestreckte Rechte zu seinem Zwilling, während Harry sich abrollte und innerhalb einer Sekunde wieder auf den Füßen stand, die beiden Zauberstäbe fest in seiner Faust.

Voldemort schaute ihn an. Eine Sekunde verstrich. Schließlich legte Harry seinen Daumen auf die beiden Zauberstäbe und brach sie mit einer Hand beide in der Mitte entzwei. Seine Faust öffnete sich und die vier Bruchstücke fielen nutzlos klappernd zu Boden.

"Wir werden sie nicht mehr brauchen", erklärte er Voldemort, der fassungslos da stand und ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

Harry nutzte diese Pause und sammelte sich.

Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen. Der letzte Kampf stand ihm bevor und er wusste, dass dieser Kampf für das Leben Unzähliger entscheidend sein würde. Er ließ alle seine Okklumentikschilde fallen. Sofort schoss ihm der Schmerz durch den Kopf, als seine Narbe anfing, wie verrückt zu brennen. Er konzentrierte sich, überwand den Schmerz und griff an. Er warf seine gesamte Magie, all seine Kraft, auf die Okklumentikschilde Voldemorts. Dies würde ein rein mentaler Kampf werden und eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort es wissen müsste. Deshalb war er doch leicht überrascht gewesen als dieser versucht hatte, ihn durch einen simplen Todesfluch auszuschalten. So einfach war es nicht.

Eine neue Welle des Schmerzes überrollte ihn, als Voldemorts Verteidigung brach, sein Gegner zu Boden fiel und sein Geist offen vor ihm lag. Harry zögerte. Ihm graute davor, was er jetzt tun musste, ihm graute vor der leisesten Berührung mit diesem grausamen Geist, dessen Hass offen vor ihm lag, so dass er ihn fast körperlich spüren konnte, und er erstarrte beinahe bei dem Gedanken an das, was nun folgen würde. Doch es musste sein. Musste sein, damit seine Freunde leben konnten, und aus dem Gedanken an sie schöpfte er Kraft.

Er holte tief Luft und stürzte seinen ungeschützten Geist auf Voldemorts, der genauso verwundbar vor ihm lag. Der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf; er schrie auf, als ihre Geister sich berührten, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und packte zu, formte seine Gedanken zu einer Speerspitze und schoss sie auf seinen Gegner ab, drang in Voldemorts Geist ein und rang mit ihm.

Voldemort brauchte einige Zeit um zu begreifen, was geschah, dass der Junge, der lebt, in dessen Geist er vor zwei Jahren eingedrungen war, und dessen Körper er hatte beherrschen können, nun dasselbe mit ihm versuchte.

Er schrie auf und attackierte nun seinerseits Harrys Geist in seinem Körper, sandte Wellen des Hasses aus, um seinen Körper zu schwächen; erlangte langsam die Kontrolle über den Feind im eigenen Körper und bewegte sich entlang der Verbindung, die Harry zwischen ihren Geistern geschaffen hatte, um Stück für Stück in Harrys Kopf einzudringen.

Harry schwankte. Sein Angriff war zunächst erfolgreich gewesen, doch Voldemorts Gegenwehr war fürchterlich und er spürte, wie sein Feind ihn nicht nur beiseite drängte, sondern seinerseits die Verbindung zwischen ihnen nutzte, um Stück für Stück in seinen Körper einzudringen und das Kampfgeschehen sich so in seinen eigenen Kopf verlagerte. Er kämpfte dagegen an, doch er wurde von Voldemort zurückgedrängt. Sein Atem kam stoßweise. Sein Blick, sein Bewusstsein war noch immer merkwürdig gespalten. Voldemort hatte ihn nicht vollständig aus seinem eigenen Geist verdrängt, ihn nur soweit beiseite geschoben, bis er die Brücke zwischen ihnen nutzen konnte. So waren nun ihrer beider Geister auf ihre beiden Körper und die Verbindung verteilt. Durch Voldemorts und seine eigenen Augen beobachtete Harry, wie er in die Knie ging, er spürte, wie sein Feind immer mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahm, bis er schließlich sein Herz erreichte. Das war ein Fehler gewesen.

Harry wusste das, denn er hatte sich dorthin zurückgezogen, als sein Körper überrannt worden war. Er wusste, dass sein Herz seine letzte Schutzburg war, lange nachdem sein Gehirn erobert worden wäre, und er hatte dort auf Voldemort gewartet und den Gegenangriff vorbereitet, der nun in voller Stärke über seinen Feind hereinbrach.

Harrys Kräfte explodierten, als seine Gefühle über Voldemort hereinbrachen. Mit kräftigen Schlägen wurden sie durch Harrys Adern gepumpt und fegten seinen Feind hinweg, säuberten seinen Körper und liefen entlang der Verbindung auf Voldemorts Körper zu, der davon überschwemmt wurde, wie ein Bergsee vom Frühlingshochwasser. Harry hatte all seine Emotionen in diesen Angriff gelegt, seine Zuneigung zu seinen Freunden Ron, Hermine, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Dumbledore und den Weasleys und seine Gefühle für Ginny, für die er mehr als 'nur' Freundschaft empfand. Seine Liebe zu ihnen allen hatte ihn heute hergeführt, doch besonders stark waren die Gefühle für Sirius und seine unbekannten Eltern, die er nun bald wieder sehen würde.

Voldemort wand sich in Verzweiflung, er verließ Harrys Körper, zog sich zurück und gab die Verbindung frei; so unerträglich waren die Emotionen, die Harrys Körper überschwemmten. Doch Harry stoppte seinen Angriff nicht. Er drang gnadenlos in Voldemort ein, schickte seine Gefühle die Verbindung entlang in Voldemorts Körper, wo sie jeden Widerstand durchbrachen und es Harry plötzlich ein Leichtes war, Voldemorts Körper in Besitz zu nehmen, und vollständig zu kontrollieren. Voldemorts Bewusstsein wurde an die Schädelwand gepresst, von Harrys Gedanken umzingelt und in der hintersten Ecke seines Gehirns festgehalten.

Der erste Schritt war getan. Harry musste sich beeilen, er wusste, lange würde er diese Anstrengung nicht durchhalten, der enorme Kraftaufwand zehrte an seinen Reserven und sie begannen rapide zu schwinden.

Er konzentrierte sich auf ihre beiden Körper, auf seinen, der verkrampft auf dem Boden kniete und auf Voldemorts, der unkontrolliert zuckend am Boden lag. Er ließ ihre Herzen im Einklang schlagen, glich ihre Atmung an, zwang sie beide ruhige und gleichmäßige Züge zu nehmen, dann verlangsamte er ihre Atemfrequenz noch weiter und reduzierte sie auf ein Minimum. Schließlich hörte er komplett zu Atmen auf.

Denn das war sein Plan. Er wusste, dass man Voldemort nicht einfach töten konnte, indem man den Todesfluch über ihn sprach und ihn so _in Richtung Tod_ schickte. Dagegen hatte sich Voldemort in seiner absoluten Angst schon vor Jahren abgesichert. Er würde diesen Weg freiwillig nie gehen. Also musste Harry ihn begleiten, musste _mit_ ihm gehen, ihn jeden einzelnen Schritt auf diesem Weg mitschleifen wenn es sein musste, und es musste sein.

Er stoppte ihre Herzen.

Voldemort bäumte sich auf, schlug mental auf ihn ein, wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen Harry, der ihn immer noch in einer Ecke seines Gehirns festgenagelt hatte, während er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie sein Körper starb.

Harry entschied sich. _Das dauerte zu lange_. Von Hermine wusste er, dass der Tod durch Herzstillstand erst dann wirklich eintrat, wenn die Gehirnzellen auf Grund von Sauerstoffmangel abstarben, und das konnte Minuten dauern. Solange würde er nicht durchhalten. Voldemorts Aufbäumen zeigte ihm das.

Die lebenserhaltenden Impulse nur noch mit einem Bruchteil seines Bewusstseins unterdrückend, stürzte er den gesamten Rest auf Voldemort, packte ihn am imaginären Kragen und riss sie beide mit all seiner Kraft aus ihren Körpern heraus, nach oben, während ihre Hüllen leblos am Boden zusammenbrachen.

oOOo

Voldemort kämpfte. Ihre Seelen rangen miteinander. Er versuchte sich freizukämpfen, um zu fliehen, um sich in Albanien zu verstecken, wie er es schon zweimal getan hatte, um als ruheloser Schatten durch die Wälder zu streifen. Um Tiere zu besitzen und auf die nächste Gelegenheit zu warten, doch Harry hielt ihn fest.

Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, was um ihn herum - unter ihm - geschah. Er sah nicht mehr, wie seine Freunde zur Tür hereinstürzten, er hörte nicht mehr ihre Aufschreie, als sie ihn zusammenbrechen sahen, er spürte nicht mehr, wie seine Rippen brachen, als Hermine sofort mit einer Herzmassage begann, noch spürte er, wie die Luft in seine Lungen zurückströmte als sie ihn Mund zu Nase beatmete.

All das hätte er - im Gegensatz zu dem Muggelrettungswagen einige Minuten später - mit seinem Geist noch wahrnehmen können, doch sein gesamtes Selbst war nur auf Voldemort fixiert und auf den Kampf, der noch immer zwischen ihnen brannte. Voldemort, der sich noch immer von ihm loszureißen versuchte und Harry, der ihn mit seinem ganzen Sein festhielt, seinen Geist mit seinen Gedanken umschlang, und Voldemort dabei fast vollständig einhüllte.

Doch dieser, nun ohne feste Form, nur noch Geist, wand sich und strampelte, attackierte ihn in der einen Richtung, um sich in der anderen wie eine glatte Schlange durch eine Lücke in Harrys Griff zu winden. Es war, als wollte Harry Wasser, das einen Willen gefunden hatte, mit bloßen Händen bändigen. Doch er gab nicht auf. Jedes Mal, wenn Voldemort scheinbar eine Lücke gefunden hatte und ihm zu entgleiten drohte, schoss er ihm seine Gedanken hinterher und hüllte ihn wieder ein, zwang ihn schließlich zu einer Kugel, die von ihm vollständig umschlossen war, während sie langsam nach oben stiegen und Harry in genau dem Moment, in dem er glaubte, seinen Feind nicht länger festhalten zu können, die Erkenntnis traf, dass er es geschafft hatte. Vorerst. Sein nächstes Ziel war erreicht. Was das war? Was ihn erwartete? Das wusste er nicht. Doch er war dem Tode einen Schritt näher. Für den Moment waren sie sicher. Er ließ los.

oOOo

* * *

AN: So, das war der Anfang, hoffe er gefällt euch! Review nicht vergessen:-)


	2. II oder: Fürchte Nichts

**AN: **Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, was Reviews für Endorphin-schübe auslösen können. DANKE!!!!

Erst mal die Antworten:

**bepa**: #duck# eigentlich wollte ich schon gestern abend updaten, habs dann aber nicht mehr geschafft. Sorry! Freu mich aber riesig, dass es anscheinend spannend war #strahl#. Hoffe, du findest es auch weiterhin gut.

**hiriel**: Es war ja auch noch nicht das Ende #g#. Aber wenn du das letzte Kapitel schon alternativ fandest, könnte sich dieser Eindruck diesmal noch verstärken ;-). Hoffe natürlich, dass du mir diesbezüglich auch weiterhin deine Meinnung sagst. Und dass es dir weiterhin gefällt.

**Birgit**: Schön, dass es dir gefällt, hoffe das tut es auch weiterhin!

**sternchen**: Deine Frage nach dem nächsten Kapitel wäre hiermit beantwortet :-). Und, wow, so ein großes Lob aus deinem Munde, ich fühle mich echt geehrt! Hab glatt Luftsprünge gemacht, als ich mein erstes Review erhalten habe. Die Sprache wird auf den Niveau bleiben, der Handlungsablauf... das müsst ihr beurteilen! ;-) Hoffe... ach, ich glaub, ich wiederhole mich #lol#. Du weisst schon.

Genug gelabert:

oOOo

**II**

Harry war erschöpft. Es dauerte einige Zeit und er wusste nicht, ob Sekunden oder Monate verstrichen waren, bis er überhaupt die Kraft aufbringen konnte, seine Gedanken vorsichtig nach außen zu richten, um zu erforschen, was außer Dunkelheit und Stille um ihn war. Denn das war das Einzige, was er sofort wahrgenommen hatte. Doch das war logisch. Er war tot und damit waren sowohl sein Seh- als auch sein Gehörsinn dahin, alles was ihm noch blieb waren Gedanken und Gefühle, alles was er noch war, war Geist, Bewusstsein, Seele, Persönlichkeit. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das sogar sehr viel. Alles was er verloren hatte, war sein Körper, und damit seine Sinne.

Also, wo war er hier? War das hier schon... das Jenseits? Wo waren dann seine Eltern? Warum war er allein? Wo war Voldemort? Hatte er etwa versagt? Hatte er zu früh losgelassen?

Seine Gedanken schossen in die Schwärze, die ihn umgab und tasteten die Umgebung ab. Nein, Voldemort war hier, er konnte ihn spüren, und genau wie er selbst war er dabei, sich von dem Kampf zu erholen.

Er nahm noch etwas wahr. Zwei... Möglichkeiten. Und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass dies die Zwischenwelt sein musste. Natürlich, Zauberer konnten wählen, ob sie weiter, oder zurück in die Welt der Lebenden gingen, um als Geister ihr Dasein zu fristen. Genau das war die Entscheidung, vor der er jetzt stand. Nun, _ihm_ würde es gewiss nicht schwer fallen die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, doch Voldemort, er würde sicher wieder zurückkehren wollen. _Wie ein Mensch nur so bockig sein konnte! _Er seufzte. Das würde wohl einen erneuten Kampf bedeuten.

Langsam nahm diese Welt Gestalt an. Keine wirkliche, denn dieser Ort war nicht stofflicher Natur und seine Wahrnehmung bestand allein aus Gedanken, doch genau deshalb, das merkte er nun, konnte er seiner Umgebung jede angemessene Form geben, wenn er es sich nur vorstellte. Und da es im Wesentlichen einfacher war, den Dingen wieder Form und Farbe zu geben, als sich in einem anscheinenden Nichts zu bewegen, gab sein Unterbewusstsein diesem Ort langsam die Form eines holzgetäfelten, mittelgroßen Raumes, wie man ihn vielleicht in Hogwarts finden könnte.

Er schaute an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er wieder einen Körper besaß, einen Gedanklichen. Ein leichtes Leuchten ging von ihm aus, und er bemerkte, dass die Farben, sowohl an ihm, als auch in der gesamten Umgebung intensiver und strahlender waren, als er sie jemals wahrgenommen hatte.

Er schaute nach links und erblickte ein großes, weit offen stehendes, halbrundes Tor mit eisenbeschlagenen Torflügeln, die an der Wand ruhten. Nebel waberte in dem Torbogen und versperrte Harry die Sicht auf das, was dahinter lag.

Der Weg nach vorne.

Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah eine einfache hölzerne Tür, mit einer verschlungenen metallenen Türklinke. Sie war geschlossen.

Der Weg zurück.

Eine Bewegung in der Mitte des Raumes ließ ihn innehalten. Es war Voldemort, der am Boden lag und sich wieder zu regen begann. Auch von ihm ging ein leichtes Leuchten aus und genau wie alles andere hier waren auch seine Umrisse schärfer, gestochener und die Farben intensiver als im Leben.

Er richtete sich auf und sah Harry mit seinen roten Augen hasserfüllt an. "Potter! Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier? Was hast du mit uns gemacht?" - "Ich habe uns getötet, Riddle", entgegnete Harry gelassen. "Und wir sind hier in der Zwischenwelt, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Schau dich um."

Riddle scannte seine Umgebung ab. Harry wusste nicht, ob er diese Welt genauso wahrnahm wie er, doch er war sich sicher, dass Voldemort zumindest im Wesentlichen das Gleiche sehen musste. Zum Beispiel die Tore.

Riddle stand auf. Er sah an sich herunter, betrachtete kurz seine langen, bleichen und leicht schimmernden Hände, schaute zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts und schritt schließlich entschlossen, und ohne Harry noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, auf die kleine hölzerne Tür zu Harrys Rechten zu. Mit einem einzigen Schritt hatte Harry den Raum durchquert und sich mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür aufgebaut, den Blick auf Voldemort fixiert: "Nein!"

"Lass mich vorbei, Potter!", zischte dieser wütend. "Nein", wiederholte Harry. "Glaubst du, ich hätte uns beide getötet, um dich als Geist zurückkehren zu lassen, um die nächsten fünf Jahrhunderte kleine Kinder zu erschrecken? Vergiss es, Riddle."  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie er von Voldemort gepackt und quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde. Als er sich fing, hatte Voldemort bereits die Hand auf der Türklinke. "Glaubst du, du kannst mich aufhalten, Potter?" Harry verzweifelte. Konnte er ihn aufhalten? Konnte er ihn zwingen weiter zu gehen? Und wenn ja, was nützte das? Selbst wenn er ihn durch das Tor schleifte, konnte er seine Seele nicht dazu zwingen Frieden zu finden, genau so wenig wie man jemanden dazu zwingen kann glücklich zu werden. Harry glaubte zwar nicht, dass man von jenem Ort noch irgendwie zurückkehren konnte, doch er hatte Angst vor dem, was eine Seele wie Voldemort dort noch alles für Unheil stiften konnte, wenn sie gegen ihren Willen dorthin verschleppt worden wäre. Doch er war ganz sicher nicht soweit gegangen, um jetzt aufzugeben.

Voldemort interpretierte das Fehlen einer Erwiderung als „Nein", denn er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, doch Harrys Stimme ließ ihn innehalten: „Wenn du gehst, werde ich dir folgen."Ungläubig starrte er Harry an, der langsam auf ihn zu schritt. „Wo auch immer du hingehst. Ich werde dir folgen, überall hin, auf Schritt und Tritt, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Ich werde jeden deiner Schritte ans Ministerium berichten, jeden warnen der dir über den Weg läuft, jeden deiner Pläne durchkreuzen, für die nächsten tausend Jahre, wenn es sein muss, bis du der vergeblichen Mühe müde geworden bist und endlich deinen Tod akzeptierst. Du bist meine Aufgabe, Riddle, und ich werde nicht ruhen, bis du für immer von der Erde verschwunden bist, ganz gleich wie lange es dauert, bis ich selbst Frieden finde."

Voldemort starrte ihn noch immer an. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Potter?", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ihr persönlicher Reiseführer in den Tod", entgegnete Harry spöttisch und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich hoffe doch, Sie wissen unseren kostenlosen Exklusiv-Service zu schätzen, Mr Riddle."- „Mach dich nicht lächerlicher als du schon bist, Potter!"

„Nein Riddle, ich mache mich nicht lächerlich; _dich_ werde ich lächerlich machen, ich werde der ganzen Zaubererwelt deine Geschichte erzählen. Von dem Halbblutprinzen, der gerne ein großer Herrscher gewesen wäre, von dem Waisenjungen Tom Riddle, der ein schwarzer Magier sein wollte und immer wieder von dem gleichen Teenager gestoppt wurde, der ihn selbst jetzt im Tode noch verfolgt, weil Tom Riddle nicht begreifen kann, dass seine Herrschaft zu Ende und jeder Schrecken von ihm gewichen ist. Jedes Kind in Britannien wird lachen, wenn es den Namen Lord Voldemort hört und keiner wird sich mehr davor fürchten, ihn auszusprechen. Deine Zeit ist zu Ende, begreifst du das nicht? Du hast keine Macht mehr dort unten, du kannst nicht mehr gewinnen, was willst du überhaupt? Wenn du jetzt zurückkehrst, wirst du nichts weiter als die Trümmer deiner Herrschaft vorfinden. Deine letzten Todesser sind geschlagen, dein Körper ist tot, du bist nur noch ein Geist. Alles, was du dort noch tun kannst, ist gehen und sprechen. Du kannst nichts Wirkliches mehr ausrichten und alle Angst, die du den Leuten machen kannst, werde ich ihnen nehmen. Ich werde deine Taten verhindern. Solltest du jemals einen neuen Körper bekommen, werde ich mir auch einen beschaffen, sollte es dir gelingen, mich zu töten, werde ich zurückkehren. Ich werde dir für immer im Weg stehen. Ich werde dein Leben zerstören, so wie du meines zerstört hast. Erinnerst du dich? Es ist unser Fluch. _Keiner kann leben, solange der Andere überlebt_, doch ich versichere dir, ich werde nicht endgültig sterben, solange die Chance besteht, dass du zurückkehrst. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Es gibt auf der Erde nichts mehr für dich. Das ist nicht dein Weg. Dein Weg geht durch dieses Tor dort drüben", Harry deutete auf das Tor voller Nebel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Nicht durch diese Tür."

Harry verstummte. Er atmete schwer. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine so lange Rede gehalten zu haben, ganz sicher nicht vor Voldemort. Die gesamte Situation war absurd. Er hasste das Gedankengebilde, das er da gerade vor seinem Feind aufgebaut hatte. Die Vorstellung Jahrhunderte mit der Sabotage von Voldemorts hirnrissigen Weltherrschaftsübernahmeplänen zu verbringen, war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er wollte. Doch er hatte jedes seiner Worte ernst gemeint, ging ihm selbst – etwas verspätet – auf. In dieser Welt gab es keine Lügen. Gedanken lügen nicht. Er würde es tun.

Voldemort hatte noch immer die Hand auf der Türklinke, machte aber momentan keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen. Er stand einfach nur da und sah Harry mit einem Blick an, den man nur als verzweifelt beschreiben konnte. Denn sein Feind hatte Recht. Sie wären beide Geister, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hätte Harry Verbündete, könnte die gesamte Zaubererwelt über ihn informiert halten, und da sein Feind, im Gegensatz zu früher, kein eigenes Leben mehr hatte und es sich ganz offensichtlich zum alleinigen Daseinsinhalt gemacht hatte, ihn zu bekämpfen, würde es ihm praktisch unmöglich sein überhaupt irgendwelche Pläne zu schmieden.

Harry sah seinem Feind in die Augen und war überrascht Angst und Verzweiflung darin zu finden. Noch einmal setzte er an: „Unser Weg liegt dort drüben. Du weißt jetzt, dass der Tod nicht das Ende ist. Wovor ... wovor hast du Angst?"

Der Ausdruck in Voldemorts Augen erinnerte nun eindeutig an ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Harry hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn er als nächstes einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt hätte. Er ging im Geiste seine Kenntnisse in Heilmagie durch, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass sie bereits tot waren. Das Einzige, was hier vielleicht half, war Muggelpsychologie.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte, doch da er die bisherigen Veränderungen an Voldemort als positiv ansah, beschloss er noch ein bisschen tiefer nachzugraben­:

„Wovor hast du Angst, Tom?", fragte er leise. Und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend fuhr er fort: „Es sind die, die du getötet hast, nicht wahr? Jene, die durch deinen Zauberstab sterben mussten. Dir graut davor, deinen Opfern wieder begegnen zu müssen. Du fürchtest ihre Rache."Doch ein weiterer Blick in Voldemorts Augen sagte ihm, dass es noch mehr war. Er fuhr fort: „Du hast Angst davor, ihnen wieder in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Du hast Angst davor, ihre vorwurfsvollen Blicke ertragen zu müssen. Du hast Angst, weil sie dir die Schuld geben werden. Du hast Angst, weil sie Recht haben. _DU HAST ANGST DAVOR, VON DEINEN EIGENEN SCHULDGEFÜHLEN ÜBERWÄLTIGT ZU WERDEN?!?_"

Harry war immer lauter geworden, den letzten Satz hatte er Voldemort geradezu entgegengebrüllt. Er war wütend, vermutlich so wütend wie damals in Dumbledore Büro vor zwei Jahren. Die Tatsache, dass Lord Voldemort Schuldgefühle hatte, brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Er hatte Voldemort immer als ein Monster gesehen, ein Wesen aus Hass, dem positive Gefühle fremd waren. Hatte nicht Dumbledore immer gesagt, sein Hass wäre so groß, dass er Gefühle wie Liebe nicht ertragen könne? Hatte er selbst das nicht auch gewusst und als Waffe gegen ihn eingesetzt, als er den Angriff mit seinem Herzen gestartet hatte vor wie vielen Stunden auch immer?

Er hatte den Hass und das Morden immer als Voldemorts Natur angesehen, als Notwendigkeit, und sie dadurch in gewisser Weise akzeptiert, und da stand er nun vor ihm, Tom Riddle, mit Schuldgefühlen für das, was er getan hatte. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und Ängsten, ein Mensch, kein Monster, und doch hatte er die Grausamkeit besessen, all diese Menschen umzubringen?

„WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WAS DU BIST, DU BASTARD? MEINE ELTERN KÖNNTEN NOCH LEBEN!"

Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie wegzuwischen. Wie konnte jemand, der von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde einfach so weitermorden?

"Genau das, ein Bastard", antwortete Riddle plötzlich auf seine Frage. Seine Stimme war leise gewesen, nicht voller Hass wie früher, oder Angst, wie er sie in den letzten Minuten gezeigt hatte. Es war etwas Anderes. Schmerz.

Harry sah auf und sah zu seiner völligen Überraschung nicht Voldemort vor sich stehen, sondern Tom Riddle.

Er sah keinen dürren bleichen Körper mit langen, weißen Fingern, hässlichen, roten Augen in einem fast schlangengleichen Gesicht und Schlitzen, dort wo Nasenlöcher hätten sein sollen.

Nein, er sah einen Jugendlichen vor, sich fünfzehn oder sechzehn vielleicht, ungefähr so groß wie er selbst, mit schwarzen, glatten Haaren, einem schönen Gesicht und braunen Augen, in denen sich eindeutig Schmerz widerspiegelte. Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Du hast richtig gehört Harry, ich bin ein Bastard. Das uneheliche Kind von einem reichen Schnösel, der mir nicht mehr als seinen Namen zu geben gewillt war, und einer mittellosen Hexe, die letzten Endes in der Muggelwelt strandete, um bei meiner Geburt zu sterben und dem Staat einen nutzlosen Wechselbalg hinterließ, der auf Kosten von guten, rechtschaffenen Steuerzahlern durchgefüttert werden musste und auch noch die Unverschämtheit besaß, abnormale Kräfte zu entwickeln, um später auf diese... Freakschule zu gehen, wo sie einen doch nur für die ehrbare Gesellschaft verderben und zum Tagedieb verkommen lassen."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Gefühle waren aufgewühlt, all das erinnerte ihn nur allzu sehr an die Dursleys und seine eigenen Erfahrungen, insofern tat dieser Junge ihm Leid, er konnte einen Teil seiner Wut verstehen, nachvollziehen, warum er geworden war, was er war. Doch war das längst keine Entschuldigung, geschweige denn ein Grund für das, was er getan hatte, denn war er, Harry, etwa jemals losgerannt, um die Dursleys zu ermorden, wie es Voldemort mit den Riddles getan hatte? Außerdem war es seine Schuld gewesen, dass Harry überhaupt erst bei den Dursleys gelandet war, was seine Wut auf ihn nur vergrößerte - warum musste er anderen antun, was er selbst hatte ertragen müssen?

Harry wusste nicht, ob sich seine Emotionen so sehr auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt hatten, ob er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, oder ob Tom sie gelesen hatte. Im Grunde war es auch einerlei. Diese Welt bestand nur aus Gedanken, alle Worte waren nur Verpackung, Brimborium. Jedenfalls antwortete ihm Tom: "Ich weiß, Harry und es tut mir Leid. Doch ich bin einfach nicht so stark wie du."

Diese Erklärung haute ihn nun fast von den Socken. Doch dann kochte die Wut wieder in ihm hoch. Das sollte es sein? _Ich bin halt nicht so stark wie du?? _Das sollte die Erklärung, der Grund dafür sein, dass _Hunderte_ ihr Leben lassen mussten?

Er ließ sich in den Ledersessel fallen, der sich plötzlich unter ihm materialisiert hatte, und Tom tat es ihm gleich. Praktisch diese Welt, die nur aus Vorstellung bestand. Harry realisierte plötzlich, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der Nähe der Tür, sondern in der Mitte des Raumes befanden. Er schaute seinen Gegenüber an. Nein, das war keine Entschuldigung; es war auch kein Grund, nur der Ansatz einer Erklärung. Und Tom wusste das, machte sich schwere Selbstvorwürfe für das, was in den letzten sechzig Jahren geschehen war. Doch es war nicht Harrys Aufgabe über ihn zu richten oder ihn jetzt mit Vorwürfen und Anschuldigungen zu überhäufen. Tom Riddle war in erster Linie nicht _ihm_, Harry, Rechenschaft schuldig, genauso wenig, wie er von ihm Absolution erlangen konnte. Das war etwas zwischen seinen Opfern und ihm. Sie mussten ihm vergeben, nicht er. Und wieder musste Riddle seine Gedanken verstanden haben, denn er redete erneut: "Und werden sie das, Harry? Ich... ich habe Angst."

"Ich weiß es nicht, Tom", antwortete Harry dumpf. "Doch wenn du nicht durch dieses Tor gehst, wirst du es nie herausfinden. Du musst dich deiner Verantwortung stellen. Ihnen entgegen zu treten ist der erste Schritt. Wenn du die Schuld, die du auf dich geladen hast, zugibst und anerkennst, dann erst können deine Opfer deine Entschuldigung annehmen und dir vergeben."

Stille.

Dann: "Vergibst du mir, Harry?"

_Hatte er eigentlich gerade gegen eine Wand geredet?_

"Ich meine, für das, was ich ­_dir_ angetan habe. Es ist wahr, ich habe dich nicht getötet, aber ich habe dein Leben zerstört. Ich habe dir deine Familie genommen, versucht dich umzubringen, dir eine ähnliche Kindheit aufgezwungen, wie ich sie selbst erleben musste, versucht dich umzubringen, dich missbraucht, um einen neuen Körper zu bekommen, dich gefoltert, versucht dich umzubringen, dich ein halbes Jahr mit Träumen gequält, dich und deine Freunde in eine tödliche Falle gelockt, dir deinen letzten Rest Familie genommen und wieder versucht dich umzubringen... soll ich noch mehr aufzählen?"

Er starrte Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an, welcher den Blick dumpf erwiderte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, unfähig einen Ton herauszubringen. "Du hast vielleicht am meisten von allen unter mir gelitten, Harry. Du hast gesagt, dass ich mich meinen Opfern stellen muss und das werde ich tun. Ich fange bei dir an. Bitte... wenn du mir nicht vergeben kannst, wie sollen es die anderen können?"

Harry sah, wie Riddle Tränen in die Augen traten und er spürte, dass seine eigenen Augen ebenfalls feucht waren. Hätte er jetzt gesprochen, wäre nur ein Krächzen aus seiner Kehle gekommen, deshalb nickte er nur und sammelte sich so weit, dass er wieder reden konnte, dann antwortete er ihm: "Ich... Ich vergebe dir."

Tom Riddle lächelte traurig. Sie schwiegen. Nach einer Weile fragte er: "Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Glaubst du, sie werden...?"

"Ja", antwortete Harry langsam. "Ich glaube, auch sie werden dir vergeben können."

"Und... und mein Vater?"

"Vielleicht... Wenn auch du ihm vergeben kannst."

Tom sank in seinen Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Harry sah, wie er tief durchatmete.

Schließlich erhob er sich und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Plötzlich standen sie nicht mehr in der Mitte des Raumes, sondern direkt vor dem großen, runden Torbogen und dem wirbelnden Nebel darin. Jetzt war es also soweit. Sie sahen sich an.

"Werde ich sie alle wieder sehen, Harry?", fragte Tom leise.

"Ja, Tom". sagte Harry.

"Auch meine Mutter?"

Harry nickte.

"Wird sie mich hassen, weil ich geboren wurde?"

Harry sah bestürzt auf den kleinen fünfjährigen Jungen hinab, der plötzlich neben ihm stand und ihn mit großen, tränengefüllten Augen ansah, zitterte und sich auf die Lippe bis, um es zu unterdrücken.

"Deine Mutter hat dich geliebt, Tom", antwortete er ernst.

"Aber schämt sie sich denn nicht für mich? Ich bin doch ein Bastard."

Harry ging in die Hocke, bis seine Augen auf einer Höhe mit denen Voldemorts waren. "Nein, Tommy", denn das war der Kosename, den sie für ihn benutzt hatte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, woher dieses Wissen plötzlich kam. "Sie hat sich nicht für dich geschämt. Du warst ihr ganzer Stolz. Dein Vater sollte sich schämen, weil er euch im Stich gelassen hat." Er ignorierte jetzt einfach mal die Tatsache, dass klein Tommy seinen Vater dafür später umgebracht hatte. "Wer hat dir den solchen Unsinn erzählt?"

"Simon Taylor", antwortete Tommy und auf Harrys fragenden Blick setzte er hinzu: "Einer der älteren Jungen aus dem Waisenhaus. Er hat mir auch immer meine Milch weggenommen."

"Dafür sollte er sich schämen."

"Ich habe ihn später umgebracht."

"Oh." erwiderte Harry dumpf.

"Es tut mir Leid!", schniefte Voldemort.

Harry konnte seinen ersten Impuls "Das braucht es nicht" zu antworten unterdrücken, stattdessen sagte er: "Gut. Erzähle ihm das, wenn du ihn triffst."

Tommy schniefte noch einmal und nickte dann. "Das werde ich", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Harry nickte ebenfalls. "Bereit, deine Mutter wieder zu treffen?", fragte er.

Tommy zögerte. "Glaubst du, sie ist mir noch böse?"

"Warum sollte sie?", fragte Harry perplex.

"Weil ich sie doch getötet habe."

"Nein, Tommy", sagte er und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich berührten ohne, dass seine Narbe explodierte. "_Dafür_ trägst du keine Schuld. Überhaupt keine, das musst du mir glauben. Sie ist nicht böse auf dich. Sie ist gestorben, um dir das Leben zu geben, das ist das größte Geschenk, das uns im Leben zuteil werden kann. Sie hat dich von ganzen Herzen geliebt und sie wird sich freuen, dich wieder zu sehen."

Er stand wieder auf und sie beide wandten sich dem Nebel zu, der undurchdringlich vor ihnen waberte.

"Ich habe Angst, Harry."

"Das brauchst du nicht, Tommy. Soll ich dich bei der Hand nehmen?"

Tommy sah ihn aus großen, kindlichen Augen an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und stand wieder als Jugendlicher vor ihm. "Nein. Ich glaube, diesen Schritt sollte ich alleine tun."

Harry lächelte. "Du bist mutig. Du hättest ein Gryffindor sein können."

Tom Riddle grinste schief. "Hätte", flüsterte er. "So viel hätte sein können, wenn..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Harry verstand.

Voldemort wandte sich wieder dem Torbogen zu und machte einen Schritt auf den Nebel zu. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um. "Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Danke."

Harry nickte nur. "Bis gleich, Tom."

"Du kommst auch?"

"Natürlich. Ich bin nur einen Schritt hinter dir."

Tom Riddle nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und starrte auf den Nebel. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und schritt hinein. Nebel umwaberte seine Gestalt und mit einem weiteren Schritt war er verschwunden.

oOOo

**AN: **Und damit wäre der erste Abschnitt unserer Geschichte beendet. #händereib# Jetzt geht's erst richtig los. Naja, zumindest kommen wir jetzt zum Kern, und der Grundidee der Story. Ich schätze, dass der Stil sich in diesem Kapitel ziemlich stark verändert hat (und auch erst mal so bleiben wird), da ja praktisch kaum noch Handlung in dem Sinne, sondern vor allem Dialog vorkam. Der Grund dafür liegt einfach in der Story, ausserdem wäre ein zweiter "Kampf" glaube ich langweilig gewesen. Doch ich fürchte, dass sich evt. das Ganze ein bisschen ... clicheemäßig oder sogar schmalzig angehört hat. Wenn euch sowas auffällt, dann schreibt es ruhig, auch, was ihr davon haltet. Auch Fehler in der Logik, im Plot, wenn die Charaktere zu sehr OOC werden, Sinneswandlungen zu überstürzt erscheinen... die ganze Palette. Öfters habe ich anscheinend auch den Hang dazu, zuviel zu erklären, Dinge zu schreiben, die eigentlich längst klar sind, oder nur angedeutet gehören, usw. Über jederlei Feedback bin ich dankbar, und ich hoffe wirklich, dass euch das zweite Kap. so gut gefallen hat wie das Erste (_ich wiederhole mich schon wieder! Da seht ihr, was mein Boggart/Irrwicht wär_)!!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Jo

Ps: Ach, und übrigens, ich bin Atheist (nur falls die ganze Vergebungssache an die kat. Kirche erinnert hat), aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass die, die an deinen Fehlern Schaden genommen, dir verzeihen müssen, bevor du sie dir selbst verzeihen kannst.

PPS: Ahhrg! Undweiss irgendjemand von euch, wie ich in auf dieser seite Sternchen machen kann??? ich hasse diese blöden #, aber die Sternchen verschwinden dauernd! #schmoll#. Dieser Document Manager macht nicht so ganz das, was ich will, hoffe er hat nicht noch mehr verhunzt!


	3. III oder: Erkenntnis aus der Dunkelheit

**AN: **Tja, #verlegendreinschau#, mir ist da wohl so ein **Anfängerfehler** passiert. Beim editieren vom ersten Kapitel, hatte ich wohl ausversehen den Disclaimer und die Autornote gelöscht, so dass nur noch das blanke Kapitel da stand, ohne irgendeine Erklärung. Sorry. Der Text ist inzwischen mehr oder weniger wiederhergestellt. Denen, die ihn nicht gelesen haben, würde ich evt. empfehlen, es kurz anzuschauen. Es sind ein paar allegemeine Infos über den Text.

Und sooo tolle Reviews! Ich hab heut nacht ja fast nicht mehr schlafen können, so aufgeregt war ich. Beziehungsweise, ich musste ein Schlafmittel nehmen! Jawohl! In Form von meiner Schullektüre ;-)) (es gibt wirklich nichts Besseres um einzuschlafen.)

Also, hier die Antworten:

**bepa:** Tja, noch mal sorry für die Qualen, die du hast ausstehen müssen #schiefgrins#. Füchte, es hat echt wie ein One-Shot ausgesehen. Und ehrlich gesagt, die Story ist schon längst fertig. Es geht nur noch ums betalesen. Noch so ne Sache, die im post-wirrwarr untergegangen ist. So schnell schreibe ich nicht #lol#. Schön dass dir die die Dialog-mischung gefällt, sie wird ungefähr so bleiben. Stop, Nein! Kapitel verwechselt. In den Späteren Chaps wirds wieder so ähnlich, diesmal...

**Birgit: **Hey, danke für dein langes Review! Klar kannst du beurteilen, ob etwas gut geschrieben ist, für den Konsumenten ist es doch da! Was gutes Schreiben ist, definiert sich doch durch den Leser (jedenfalls hier). Ich denke, Voldemort hat noch einen wirklich schweren Weg vor sich, nur... hmm, du wirst sehen, sollte hier nicht so viel dazu sagen.

**Fee-der-Nacht: **Hallo FEY, schön dass es dir gefällt! ja, wie gesagt, fertig geschrieben ist es schon, nur wurde diese Info am Anfang irgendwo verschluckt. Dafür kann ich die Kapitel jetzt ziemlich zügig in Netz stellen. Ist dieses Kapitel bald genug? ;-))

**banduan: **Uhh! Danke!!! #rotwerd# Ich weiss ja gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Deine Reviews machen mich richtig stolz. #verneig# fühle mich echt geehrt! #in der gegend rumhüpf#. Zu deinen Fragen: Nee, ich glaub, bei den Reaktionen kann ich echt nicht aufhören #lol#. Nach reviews wird man ja soo süchtig! Aber ich fürchte, diese Geschichte hier wird zwar noch dauern, aber nicht mehr allzu lange (und danach muss ich erst mal eine neue Story finden, bevor ich sie aufschreiben kann.) Es sind insgesamt 6 Kapitel geschrieben, und eigentlich auch nicht mehr geplant, aber wenn ich weiterhin so tolle Reaktionen bekomme, schreib ich noch einen Epilog dazu, wenn mir ein guter einfällt. Und mal ganz ehrlich: Ich glaube, ich würde mich (zur zeit) echt nicht trauen, so eine richtige, einjährige, romanlange FF zu schreiben! Da fehlt mir der Stoff zu. Die hier war eigentlich als One-shot gedacht, und ich hab nur 7 oder 8 lose Blätter in den Urlaub mitgenommen um zu schreiben und römisch durchnummeriert. Dann musste ich einen Block kaufen. Am Ende war ich auf Seite LXXVII. :-)

**YanisTamien:** Und da kommt es schon! hab dein Review gerade erst bekommen, Danke!!

**Anke:** Ja, das war beabsichtigt #g#, danke für dein Lob! Wie es weitergeht, zumindest in welche Richtung wirst du ja jetzt erfahren :-)

okay, ab zur Story, der zweite Teil beginnt:

**oOOo**

**III**

**oOOo**

Harry stand noch immer vor dem mit Nebel gefüllten Torbogen. Im Geiste ging er noch einmal die Ereignisse der letzten... _Stunden (?) _durch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Dinge eine derartige Wendung nehmen würden? Er sicherlich nicht. Und doch war es vielleicht sogar die einzige mögliche Lösung des Puzzles gewesen, und die Ereigniskette, die zum Aufstieg und Fall Lord Voldemorts geführt hatte, erschien ihm momentan fast zwingend notwendig. Er hatte so viele Parallelen in ihren Leben entdeckt... hätte er auch so werden können? Sein gesamtes Bewusstsein schrie _NEIN!_, doch eine kleine ehrliche Stimme in seinen Kopf war anderer Meinung und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Leben vermutlich auch anders hätte verlaufen können. Doch das war es nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu Tom hatte er eine Familie gefunden, wenn auch erst, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er hatte erfahren, was Freundschaft war und was es bedeutete, anderen vertrauen zu können. Sein erstes Jahr fiel ihm wieder ein, als Ron und er Hermine gemeinsam vor dem Troll gerettet hatten und wie Ron sich im Schach für sie geopfert hatte, als sie verzweifelt nach dem Stein der Weisen gesucht hatten. Das war der Unterschied. Freundschaft. Familie. Andere Menschen zu lieben und von ihnen geliebt zu werden. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, zu was er hätte werden können, hätte er niemals diese wunderbaren Dinge erfahren. _Doch Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt._ Die Prophezeiung hatte Recht behalten. Oh, hätte sie sich doch getäuscht! Hätte das Schicksal Tom Riddle doch diese wunderbare Macht erfahren lassen, Lord Voldemort wäre nie geboren worden!  
Stattdessen hatte er seine _Todesser_ als seine _wahre Familie_ bezeichnet. Menschen, die ihm gefolgt waren, weil sie Macht wollten und die er durch Angst kontrolliert hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. So viel hätte sein können, wenn...

Er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Zwei Schritte und er würde sie wieder sehen. Seine Mum, seinen Dad... und Sirius. Sirius, der wegen ihm gestorben war. Er gab sich nicht mehr die Schuld für seinen Tod, denn er akzeptierte nun, dass es seine eigene, bewusste Entscheidung gewesen war, sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren und schlussendlich auch zu lassen, doch... doch ein Rest von Schuldgefühlen blieb. Ganz zu schweigen von Trauer. Und Wut. Wut, ob der Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade der Versuch Sirius' Leben zu retten, es ihn gekostet hatte. Er atmete tief durch. Das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Er würde ihn wieder sehen. Endlich.

Doch genau in dem Moment, als er seinen Fuß in die wabernden Schwaden setzen wollte, ließ ihn ein Geräusch innehalten. Er lauschte. Da war es wieder - es war eine Stimme, ein Rufen, kaum wahrnehmbar, als wäre es kilometerweit entfernt, doch durch die Stille der Gedankenwelt wurde es trotzdem problemlos bis an sein Ohr getragen:

"_Harry!_"

Er erstarrte. Die Stimme war von hinten gekommen. _War hier etwa noch jemand_? Und warum, zum Teufel, hatte er denjenigen dann bisher noch überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen?

Er suchte mit seinen Gedanken den Raum ab, streckte sie wie Fühler aus und tastete jeden Winkel dieser unwirklichen Welt ab, bis seine Gedanken, die den Raum sonst so mühelos erfassen konnten, auf eine Sperre stießen. Mit einem Gedanken war er dort, tastete vorsichtig mit seinen imaginären Händen die Stelle ab, die seine geistigen Augen nur als Schwärze wahrnehmen konnten. Da war ein Widerstand, doch aus dem Innern dieses schwarzen Lochs konnte er wieder eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen hören. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, doch was war es, was er mit seinen Gedanken berührte?

Dann plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. _Materie_! Die Schwärze, der Widerstand, den seine Gedanken nicht durchdringen konnten, war Materie! Vor ihm lag etwas Festes, etwas Stoffliches! Was, verdammt noch mal, hatte das hier, in einer reinen Gedankenwelt, verloren? Und wie kam es hierher? Er tastete mit seinen gedanklichen Händen an dem Widerstand entlang, um der Schwärze vor ihm eine Form zu geben, exakt die Grenze zwischen Gedankenwelt und Materie zu finden und somit seinem geistigen Auge die Möglichkeit zu geben die Form zu visualisieren. Sprich, er tastete um zu sehen, denn hier war das alles dasselbe.

Das schwarze Loch vor ihm nahm langsam Konturen an und zu seinem Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass es sich um einen menschlichen Körper handelte. Genau genommen, um den eines erwachsenen Mannes in Zaubererroben der, in einer ziemlich unbequemen, verdrehten Stellung erstarrt, vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Vor ihm lag ein Mensch! Ein lebendiger Mensch, dessen Geist sich daher auch nicht aus seinem Körper lösen konnte. Und seiner Haltung nach zu urteilen, konnte er sich auch nicht bewegen. Wie auch. Dies war kein materieller Ort und auch wenn Harry ihn sich als solchen vorstellte, wusste er doch, dass es nicht so war.

Er schauderte. Wie lange mochte er wohl schon hier liegen, gefangen in der Zwischenwelt, lebendig im Vorzimmer des Totenreiches, unfähig sich selbst zu helfen, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung? Er war nicht tot, doch leben konnte man das auch nicht nennen. Zu sterben war in dieser Situation wohl unmöglich, denn es gab nur wenige, Muggel und Zauberer, die sich durch Meditation oder die Kraft des Geistes selbst töten konnten, wie Harry es mit sich und Voldemort getan hatte. Dazu kam, dass dieser Ort mehr oder weniger zeitlos war, also gab es auch keine Chance zu verhungern oder am Alter zu sterben.

Harry tat der Mann Leid. Dieses Schicksal war weitaus schlimmer als der Tod. Wie, verdammt noch mal, war er hier hereingekommen? Vielleicht ein besonders heimtückischer Fluch, oder ein missglücktes Experiment? Es musste ein relativ mächtiger Zauberer sein, denn allein die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte Harry durch reine Geisteskraft zu rufen, obwohl er in seinem Körper feststeckte, zeugte von einem starken Willen. Er musste wie aus Leibeskräften gebrüllt haben und doch war sein Ruf nur ganz leise an Harrys Ohr gedrungen.

Harry starrte auf das schwarze Nichts in Form eines Menschen und überlegte, wie er am besten mit dem Mann in Kontakt treten konnte. Schließlich beschloss er, dass es auf die Art der Lebenden am einfachsten sein würde - die Macht der Gewohnheit. Er ließ sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden an der Stirnseite des Mannes nieder, so dass sein Kopf direkt vor ihm lag. Vorsichtig nahm er den Kopf zwischen seine Hände und übte mit den Spitzen von Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger leichten Druck auf die Schläfen aus, konzentrierte sich und stellte eine Verbindung zu dem fremden Geist her, ohne in ihn einzudringen, berührte seinen Geist nur so weit wie notwendig, um problemlos mit ihm kommunizieren zu können. "Wer bist du?", fragte er dann.

"Bin ich etwa schon so lange hier, dass du mich nicht einmal mehr erkennst?", antwortete eine nur allzu vertraute, lange vermisste Stimme. Harry hätte vor Schreck beinahe die Verbindung abgebrochen.**_"SIRIUS?!?!?_**"

Er schaute auf und sah zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er sich direkt vor der Tür zurück in die Welt der Lebenden befand, nur dass er dort keine kleine hölzerne Tür mehr sah, sondern einen gewaltigen, uralten, steinernen Torbogen, hinter dem ein Schleier hing, welcher sich in einem imaginären Luftzug leicht bewegte, so, als ob er gerade berührt worden wäre.

Harrys Magen wurde zu einem Eisklumpen, als er begriff, dass der Torbogen kein Eingang zu einer anderen Welt war - sondern ein Ausgang. Der Ausgang aus dem Totenreich stand im Ministerium. _Was hatte er seinem Paten angetan!_

"Ich kenne meinen Namen, du brauchst ihn mir nicht direkt in den Kopf zu brüllen. Es ist die meiste Zeit verdammt leise hier gewesen!", beschwerte sich dieser nun, doch seine Stimme war voller Wärme. Harry sah auf seinen Paten hinab, der nun, da Harrys Gehirn seine Erinnerungen zu Hilfe nahm, kein schwarzer Umriss mehr war, sondern ganz einfach Sirius, wenn auch immer noch unbeweglich und in einer absolut unbequemen Körperhaltung erstarrt. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen überrollte ihn.

"Heißt dass, du hast die ganze Zeit hier gelegen?" _Doofe Frage!_, schoss ihm sofort danach durch den Kopf und Harry wusste, dass auch Sirius es 'gehört' hatte. "Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte er.

Sirius antwortete ungehalten: "Harry es war meine eigene Entscheidung! Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einließ." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er mit leicht gequälter Stimme hinzu: "Okay, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es mit diesem verdammten Torbogen auf sich hat, aber es ist ganz sicher nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Wenn, dann mach Bella dafür verantwortlich. - Außerdem ist es das Opfer wert gewesen", endete er leise.

"Sag so was nicht", bat Harry ihn mit einem Kloß im Hals. "Außerdem bin ich doch auch tot", murmelte er hinterher.

"Ja, und dafür sollte ich dir eigentlich den Hintern versohlen, _Junge, der lebt_! Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du mit hundertfünfzig an einem Hühnchenknochen stirbst, an dem du dich verschluckt hast, weil du dich vor Lachen über die letzte Erfindung der Zwillinge nicht mehr einkriegen kannst. Stattdessen tauchst du hier mit Voldemort im Schlepptau auf.

Habe ich das jetzt eigentlich falsch verstanden, oder wurde ich gerade Zeuge davon, wie du den dunklen Herrscher dazu **_überredet_** hast, zu sterben?"

Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen, doch er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht: "Nun... _gestorben_ hatte ich ihn schon, doch ja, ich habe ihm die Angst davor genommen, weiterzugehen."

Sirius' Stimme wurde ernst. "Du bist wirklich der größte Zauberer, dem ich je begegnet bin."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg. Schließlich fragte er: "Also bist du in der Lage gewesen, etwas wahrzunehmen?"

"Ein bisschen", antwortete Sirius. "Mal mehr, mal weniger. Aber du bist der Erste, den ich auf mich aufmerksam machen konnte."

"Vermutlich, weil ich so intensiv an dich gedacht habe", mutmaßte Harry. "Ich habe mich gefreut, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Merlin, ich war so kurz davor, durch dieses Tor zu gehen! Was, wenn du es nicht geschafft hättest, mich zu rufen?"

"Dann wärst du jetzt bei Lily und James und würdest dich wundern, wo zum Teufel ich stecke und schließlich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass ich doch nicht tot bin und dir am liebsten in den Arsch beißen wollen."

"Vermutlich", murmelte Harry.

"Wie lange bin ich eigentlich schon hier?"

"Zwei Jahre."

Sirius stöhnte. "So fühle ich mich auch. Wenn ich mich nur bewegen könnte!"

"Sirius, ich..."

"Harry, es ist gut. Hier ist es gar nicht so langweilig, wie du denkst. Die Selbstgespräche, die manche vor dem Weitergehen führen, du würdest es nicht glauben. Manchmal kommen auch mehrere Leute her, die gleichzeitig gestorben sind, dann wird es richtig interessant. Aber das Beste war definitiv deine Hobbylektion in Psychologie für klein Tom." Sirius' Stimme klang beinahe vergnügt, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst als er weiter sprach. "Irre ich mich eigentlich, oder habe ich Peter hier vorbeikommen sehen?"

"Du irrst dich nicht. Er starb letztes Jahr, als Voldemort mich mal wieder in die Finger bekommen hatte. Er hat sich erinnert, dass er mir sein Leben verdankte und ist mit mir geflohen. Ich erinnere mich kaum daran, ich war mehr tot als lebendig und hatte mit dem Leben eigentlich schon abgeschlossen. Irgendwie hat er mich nach Hogwarts geschleift, dann ist er selbst zusammengebrochen, hat fürchterliche Krämpfe bekommen und ist gestorben, noch bevor ich wieder aufgewacht bin. Es war irgendein Gift von Nagini, das er täglich einnehmen musste, um am Leben zu bleiben. Damit hatte Voldemort verhindern wollen, dass er erneut die Seiten wechselt. Peter wusste, dass es sein Ende war, doch er hat mich trotzdem gerettet. Er hat seine Schuld getilgt. Kurze Zeit später haben sie dich für schuldfrei erklärt." Harry seufzte. "Ein wenig spät vielleicht."

"Das ist gut", erwiderte Sirius nachdenklich und erst als er weiter sprach, begriff Harry, dass er immer noch von Pettigrew redete. "Er wirkte so ruhig, so friedlich. Überhaupt nicht mehr gehetzt. Mundungus war auch hier. Zusammen mit Arabella?"

"Ja, er war gerade auf seiner Wir-beschützen-Harry-Schicht und beim Teetrinken, als ihr Haus in die Luft gejagt wurde. Es war der gleiche Fluch, wie der, mit dem Peter damals die Straße hochgejagt hat. Es hätte eigentlich mich erwischen sollen, da sie mich Arabellas Haus hatten betreten sehen. Ich hatte aber eigentlich Apparationstraining und war gerade ein paar Sekunden davor in den Grimmauld Platz verschwunden. Als ich zurückkam stand ich plötzlich inmitten eines riesigen Trümmerhaufen." Harry verstummte. Bei der Erinnerung wurde ihm immer noch übel.

Sirius tat es in der Seele weh, Harry so zu hören. Soviel hatte dieser junge Mensch erleben und mit ansehen müssen, wo doch seine größte Sorge die NEWT-Prüfungen sein sollten, und die Frage, ob die Ergebnisse für eine Aurorenkarriere reichten oder nicht! Und in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er ihm nicht einmal zur Seite stehen können! Er zögerte, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte, doch er musste auch Antworten haben!

"Und... und Arthur Weasley und sein Sohn?"

"Percy? Beide bei einem von Voldemorts größeren Übernahme-Versuchen auf das Ministerium gestorben, sie haben gekämpft wie die Helden. Orden der Merlin, erster Klasse und eine großzügige Witwenrente", antwortete Harry dumpf. Arthurs Tod war ein heftiger Schock für ihn gewesen, nicht nur, weil Harry seit dem Anschlag auf Mrs Figg bei den Weasleys wohnte.

"Und... und Snape?"

"Professor Snape? Das war fast so unnötig wie dein Tod, Sirius! Sie nennen es 'friendly fire'."

"Friendly fire?", wiederholte Sirius irritiert.

Harry nickte. "Wo fange ich an? Du musst wissen, dass die neue Zaubereiministerin, Amelia Bones, Halbblüterin ist und deshalb sowohl Ahnung, als auch Kontakte zur Muggelwelt hat. Sie hat einige... unheilige Allianzen geschlossen, ohne die wir diesen Krieg nie hätten gewinnen können. Ja Sirius, du hast mich richtig verstanden, Muggelmilitär", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage seines Paten. "Kombiniert mit Magie. Sie haben die letzten Riesen Europas mit Kampfbombern vernichtet, nur eine Handvoll hat sich unserer Seite angeschlossen. Die Vampire haben sie mit Hubschraubern angegriffen und mit Maschinengewehren niedergemäht, aber vorher haben die Ministeriumsleute die Projektile in reines Silber verwandelt. So ziemlich allen dunklen Kreaturen in Voldemorts Diensten erging es ähnlich und so konnten sich die Auroren um die Dementoren kümmern. Die Aktion _Mugglemagic_ hat nur vierundzwanzig Stunden gedauert und alle beteiligten Muggel haben eingewilligt, dass ihr Gedächtnis danach verändert würde, sogar der Premierminister. Diese Kombination ist einfach zu machtvoll und zu gefährlich und es gab jede Menge diplomatisches Hickhack. Die Muggel wollten zuerst nur unter der Bedingung eingreifen, dass die Zauberergemeinde sich outet und dagegen ist die internationale Zauberergemeinschaft Sturm gelaufen, doch irgendwann ist die Situation so bedrohlich geworden, dass sich alle Parteien zusammengerauft haben und so ist Mugglemagic entstanden. Und ganz ehrlich, alleine hätten wir es nie geschafft. Erst Recht nicht ohne Snape und Malfoy. Nein, ich meine Draco, nicht Lucius, der war seinem Meister bis zum Ende ergeben. Draco tat es seinem Paten gleich und hat für unsere Seite spioniert. Ihre Informationen haben die ganze Aktion Mugglemagic erst möglich gemacht. Diese Muggel-Spezialeinheiten sind echte Profis, sie töten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Harry schauderte. "Und das ohne Worte oder dunkle Flüche und sehr viel schneller als selbst Voldemort reagieren konnte. Zielen und Abdrücken, und wieder ist ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht."

Harry erzählte nun rein mechanisch, ohne Emotionen. "Sie sind mitten in eine Generalversammlung der Todesser geplatzt. Das Gelände war zwar mit einem Schild gegen Apparation und Portschlüssel und alle anderen magischen Arten des unerwünschten Eindringens abgesichert, aber nicht gegen Kampfhubschrauber aus der Luft, erst recht nicht, wenn sie lautlos und unsichtbar sind. Sie sind rein und haben Tränengas verteilt, ein paar Verwirrflüche seitens der Zauberer dazu, und die Todesser hatten praktisch keine Chance. Nur Voldemort konnte mit ein paar Getreuen entkommen und er hat sich dann in einem Muggelhaus versteckt, das wohl so was wie eine letzte Zufluchtsstätte war und dort habe ich ihn dann aufgespürt.  
Ach ja, und Snape ist wohl in dem ganzen Durcheinander bei Mugglemagic von einem unserer eigenen Leute erschossen worden, aus Versehen, weil der Zauber, der ihn eigentlich für unsere Seite kennzeichnen sollte, anscheinend durch einen Verwirrungsfluch neutralisiert worden ist. Also wurde er ganz am Ende, als eigentlich schon alles vorbei war und er sich die Maske abnehmen wollte, von einem Soldaten erschossen. Das nennen sie 'friendly fire'. Wenn sie aus Versehen ihre eigenen Leute töten.

So, jetzt kennst du die Geschichte, jedenfalls so, wie Tonks sie mir erzählt hat. Sie war danach - so anders. Es muss grauenhaft gewesen sein. Das war vor zwei Wochen."

Eine Weil schwiegen sie beide.

Schließlich sprach Sirius: "Wenigstens ist der Krieg jetzt vorbei. Schade, dass wir es nicht mehr erleben dürfen. Dann werden ab jetzt hoffentlich weniger Leute hier vorbeikommen. Weißt du, ich fing schon an, etwas genervt zu sein, in letzter Zeit waren es so viele."

Er hatte versucht, scherzhaft zu klingen, doch es war ihm gründlich misslungen. Sie schwiegen wieder. "Wie geht es Remus?", fragte Sirius plötzlich. Harry grinste. "Moony? Der ist jetzt Werwolfbeauftragter im Ministerium."

"Du machst Witze!"

Harry lachte. "Nein, mache ich nicht. Der Posten wurde unter unserer neuen Ministerin neu geschaffen. Er kümmert sich um alle Dinge, die zu dem Thema anstehen, leistet Aufklärungsarbeit in der magischen Bevölkerung um Vorurteile abzubauen, ist Ansprechpartner für Werwölfe im Ministerium und vertritt ihre Interessen und er ist dabei, langsam die vielen diskriminierenden Gesetze von Fudge, Umbridge und Co. niederzureißen."

"Es muss befriedigend für ihn sein, endlich respektiert zu werden und mit seiner Arbeit auch noch für die Sache der Werwölfe einzutreten. Das ist gut. Von so etwas hat er immer geträumt... Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Bitte sag Lily und James einen Gruß von mir. Und richte ihnen aus, dass... dass ich noch nicht weiß, wann ich nachkommen werde."

Harry fuhr auf. "Denkst du etwa, ich lasse dich hier einfach so liegen? Das kommt nicht in Frage!" Harry war laut geworden.

Sirius erwiderte genauso heftig: "Aber was willst du denn tun, Harry! Glaubst du, mir gefällt die Vorstellung, auf ewig in dieser Zwischenwelt festzusitzen, mehr tot als lebendig?"

Harry zögerte.

"_WAS?_", kam es von seinem Paten.

"Ich könnte..."

"Ja?", fragte Sirius, nun wirklich neugierig.

"... dich töten", vollendete Harry seinen Satz langsam.

**oOOo**

**AN:** HANG ON - ein Cliff! _Wo kommt der den her?_ Sorry #gg#, konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, _denn eigentlich hasse ich Cliffhanger!_ Grade bandu und sternchen haben das schon erfahren müssen ;-)). Also, wenn jetzt irgendwelche Morddrohungen kommen sollten, dann bin ich bereit! Das nächste Chap kommt morgen, und tja, dieses hier war viel zu lang, und das nächste viel zu kurz, also was sollte ich machen...

Zu diesem Kapitel hier: Das ist der Grund warum ich angefangen habe, diese FF zu schreiben! Seit ich den 5. Band gelesen habe, habe ich genau das befürchtet: Dass Sirius lebendig im Totenreich begraben ist! Dass es nicht das Totenreich, sondern die Zwischenwelt sein muss, diese Erkenntnis verdanke ich meiner Kusine in Atlanta #einmal über den Atlantik wink#, ihr an dieser Stelle ein dickes DANKE! Bei Beginn der Sommerferien habe ich dann plötzlich begonnen, diese Idee mit einigen anderen zu verknüpfen, die mir seit OotP nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, und voilà, nach zwei Tagen Zögern habe ich angefangen zu schreiben. Und es scheint euch zu gefallen #freu#. Danke an euch und bis morgen!

Jo Lizard

Ps: Ich hoffe, der Dialog war euch in dem Kapitel hier nicht zuviel #zu bepa rüberschiel#, aber die beiden mussten sich mal ordentlich aussprechen. :-)


	4. IV oder: Die Macht des Geistes

**AN: **So, heute wie versprochen das 4. Kapitel, aber zuerst: die Antworten.

**bandu: **Ich schage vor, wir gründen einen gegenseitigen Fan-club #lol#! Übrigens, deine Gedankengänge zu dem Chap gefallen mir. Und ich werde keinen Ton dazu sagen #im Sessel zurücklehn und superfieses Grinsen aufsetz#.

**bepa: **Du hast gesagt, es wäre gut, dass nicht zuviel Dialog in chap II wäre. Und III bestand ja in der zweiten hälfte praktisch nur aus Dialog, deshalb. Aber wenn du's gut findest, find ich das noch besser ;-))

**Lmea the Ruthless**: Dann wünsch ich dir einen schönen Urlaub und danach viel Spass beim Lesen!

**Sera:** Dankeschön für dein Lob! Freut mich, dass dir meine verdrehten Ideen gefallen. Nicht ganz so verrückt wie deine, aber immerhin :-). Und danke für die Packung Sternchen, die du mir geschenkt hast ;-). Obwohl's ja bei mir immer noch nicht klappt, versuchs ich's trotzdem nochmal um sicher zu gehen mit der Notation: *

**Birgit:** Nichts zu danken, es macht wahnsinnig Spass (und hilft sie aus dem Kopf zu bekommen), ein paar von diesen Gedanken in Worte bzw. eine Geschichte zu verpacken, und damit anderen Fans mitzuteilen. So ein bisschen wie in ein Denkarium. Danke an euch, fürs lesen und reviewen!

oOOo

**IV**

oOOo

Stille.

Dann: "Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Harry! Niemand kann allein mit dem Geist töten. Und das ist das Einzige, was du noch hast. Nur wenige können so tief meditieren, dass sie ihr eigenes Herz anhalten zu können, und 1. kann _ich_ das nicht, 2. könntest _du_ das von außen nicht und 3. ist mein Körper in der Zeit erstarrt, das heißt, dass mein Herz genauso wenig schlägt, wie mein Körper altert. Das sind keine günstigen Voraussetzungen." Er seufzte.

Doch Harry grinste jetzt. "Also, 1. musst _du_ das nicht können, sondern ich. 2. Müsste ich das nicht von außen tun, sondern von innen. Und 3.: Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie ich Voldemort hierher gebracht habe?"

"Willst du damit sagen, du hast Voldemorts Herz angehalten?? Wie?"

"Durch Legilimentik. Ich... ich habe von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen."

"Du hast... Junge, deinen Geist möchte ich nicht zum Feind haben. Und das hat wirklich funktioniert?" Seine Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll. "Das, mit dem Herz anhalten?"

"Nein." Harry spürte, wie Sirius wieder resignierte. "Ich hab's versucht, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, dass es zu lange gedauert hätte. Auf diese Weise zu sterben dauert ewig und du kannst noch Minuten später reanimiert werden. So lange hätte ich ihn nicht festhalten können.

Also habe ich seine Seele einfach am Kragen gepackt und uns beide aus unseren Körpern herausgerissen. So sind wir dann hier gelandet -"

"Du hast dich selbst getötet?", fragte Sirius dazwischen.

"Ich musste sicherstellen, dass er auch wirklich geht. Also musste ich ihn begleiten. Und ab und zu ein bisschen... überreden."

"Du weißt schon, dass das das Prinzip des Avada Kedavra ist, oder? Die Seele aus dem Körper herauszureißen?"

"Ja, ich weiß. Deswegen wird es auch hier funktionieren. Aber es... könnte sehr schmerzhaft werden."

"Egal. Tu es!", forderte Sirius ihn auf, "Ich werde dir nach besten Kräften helfen."

"Das ist doch Irrsinn!", murmelte Harry.

Da fand er heraus, dass sein Pate theoretisch noch lebte und musste ihn umbringen. Doch der Tod war wesentlich besser als das hier. Der Tod war schließlich nur das nächste große Abenteuer. Trotzdem war die Situation absurd.

"Wenn wir dich nur durch diesen Torbogen zurückbringen könnten", murmelte er.

"Harry, glaubst du etwa, ich hätte es nicht hundertmal versucht?", antwortete sein Pate ungehalten. "Aber ich kann mich, verdammt noch mal, nicht das kleinste Stück bewegen und ich liege meterweit von diesem verdammten Torbogen entfernt!"

"Meterweit?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. "Deine Füße berühren doch fast den Schleier!"

Doch dann verstand er. In einer Welt, die nur durch Vorstellungskraft gestaltet wurde, war der Torbogen für Sirius in unerreichbarer Ferne, während er für ihn, Harry, nur Zentimeter von Sirius' Fußspitzen entfernt war. Jeder gestaltete sich diese Welt so, wie es seiner Vorstellung entsprach. Das bedeutete... dass er sie verändern konnte... wie es ja schon mehrfach geschehen war... und wenn er Sirius nicht durch den Torbogen bringen konnte, konnte er vielleicht trotzdem... den Torbogen zu Sirius bringen? Dann würde ein kleiner, schon ein winziger Impuls genügen.

Er sprang auf, hielt aber die Verbindung zu Sirius mit seinem Unterbewusstsein aufrecht und starrte den Torbogen an.

"Beweg dich!", flüsterte er befehlend.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Sirius irritiert.

Offenbar hatte er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen und Harrys letzten Gedankengang nicht mitverfolgt. Doch Harry nahm ihn nicht einmal wahr, zu stark war sein Geist auf den Torbogen und die Vorstellung, wie er sich bewegte, fixiert. Und langsam, langsam begann der gesamte Torbogen zu sinken. Am Boden knickte er um, in einem Winkel von 90 Grad und langsam breitete sich das Tor auf dem Boden aus, wurde zu einem Loch im Parkett, welches Harry vorsichtig genau unter den erstarrt daliegenden Körper seines Paten dirigierte, bis dieser Millimeter über dem Schleier schwebte.

Er versuchte, den Torbogen anzuheben. Nichts geschah. _Scheiße!_ Er versuchte es erneut. Nichts.

"Harry?", wurde er aus seinen dunklen Gedanken gerissen.

"Ja?"

"Wenn das funktionieren sollte, versprich mir, nie wieder auf mich zu hören, wenn ich dich dazu auffordern sollte, mich umzubringen!"

"Versprochen. Und, ja verdammt, es wird funktionieren!", antwortete Harry verbissen. "Sirius, du musst mir helfen, ich kann das Tor nicht weiter anheben, wir müssen dich bewegen. Du berührst den Schleier praktisch schon, alles was wir brauchen ist ein winziger Impuls!"

"Okay, auf drei. Eins. Zwei. DREI!"

Sie beide strebten dem Schleier entgegen, Harry schob von oben, Sirius richtete alle seine Gedanken darauf, nach unten zu sinken, doch nichts geschah. Harry wurde von Wut gepackt. Geist war doch wohl in der Lage, Materie zu bewegen! Er stieg auf in die Luft, sammelte alle seine Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Emotionen und verwandelte sie in Energie, sammelte Kraft, sog die gesamte Energie des Raums in sich hinein; er wurde zu einer weißen Kugel aus gleißendem Licht, während der Raum dunkel wurde als er ihm die Energie entzog. Als er merkte, dass er das Maximum erreicht hatte und jede weitere Sekunde ihn nur wieder schwächer machen würde, zentrierte er sich genau über Sirius und rief seinem Paten eine Warnung zu.

"Vorsicht, das wird jetzt weh tun!", und damit schoss er sich selbst auf Sirius ab, wie eine Kanonenkugel, die auf eine massive Mauer trifft. Genau im Zentrum, ungefähr in der Magengegend, schlug er auf.

Sirius klappte wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen, als sie von der Wucht des Aufpralls durch den Torbogen und einige Meter weit in den Raum des Todes geschleudert wurden.

Sirius schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und krümmte sich, während er sich nach Luft ringend mit beiden Händen den Bauch hielt, an der Stelle, an der Harry ihn erwischt hatte.

Harry jedoch war weiter durch den Raum geflogen, langsamer geworden und schließlich in der Luft stehen geblieben. Er sah an sich herunter. Er war zwar keine Miniversion eines Fixsterns mehr und hatte wieder die alte körperliche Form angenommen, doch er war immer noch weiß, allerdings nur ein leichtes, bleiches und milchiges Licht aussendend und er war leicht durchsichtig. Ein Geist.

"Shit", murmelte er.

"Also Harry", ließ sich Sirius nun vernehmen, der langsam wieder auf die Beine kam, sich aber immer noch die Magengegend hielt, "abgesehen davon, ob du nicht ernsthaft eine Karriere als Boxer in Betracht ziehen solltest, frage ich mich langsam, wer von uns beiden den nun das Kind, und wer der Pate ist. In den letzten Jahren warst es immer _du_, der _mich_ aus Schwierigkeiten herausgeholt hat."

Harry reagierte nicht. Er schwebte reglos im Raum und starrte wütend den Torbogen an.

"Harry?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig, während er langsam hinter die milchigweiße Gestalt seines Patenkindes trat. Er wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, zuckte aber zurück, als seine Hand durch Harrys Schulter hindurchglitt und er das Gefühl hatte, sie in Eis zu tauchen. Sein Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Sirius erschrak, als er den Blick der Resignation in seinem Gesicht sah.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er ihn.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gerade eben... war ich so fixiert darauf, dich dort herauszukriegen, dass ich nicht bedacht habe, dass es mich mit heraus schleudern würde. Es ist nur... ich habe nie die Absicht gehabt zurückzukommen. Ich habe den Tod nicht gefürchtet. Ich wollte weitergehen, meine Eltern wieder sehen. Als ich es geschafft hatte, Tom zum Weitergehen zu bewegen, war ich so erleichtert, nicht für die nächsten tausend Jahre als durchsichtige Witzfigur durch die Welt schweben zu müssen, und jetzt..." Er senkte den Kopf. "Egal, wenigstens lebst du wieder", fügte er dann hinzu.

Sirius war erleichtert. "Harry", begann er, "du kannst doch jederzeit wieder zurück!"

Der Junge sah erstaunt auf. "Glaub mir, wenn mir eine Sache in den letzten zwei Jahren klar geworden ist, dann ist es, dass dieser Torbogen in die Zwischenwelt führt. Es ist das Tor für die Geister. In beiden Richtungen, verstehst du? Die meisten Geister wissen das nur nicht, da die Wahrnehmung meist erst am Ort des Todes wieder einsetzt, wenn man es mal durchschritten hat. Viele wollen es auch gar nicht wissen, aus den gleichen Gründen, aus denen sie zurückgekommen sind. Aber glaube mir: Du kannst jederzeit weitergehen. Der Weg nach vorne ist nie versperrt. Es sei denn du vergisst, dich vorher deines Körpers zu entledigen", schloss er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Patensohnes sagte ihm, dass er genau richtig gelegen hatte. Harrys Mine war erleichtert, fast schon gelassen. Dann fragte er: "Woher... weißt du das?" Seiner Erfahrung nach, war Sirius nie ein Experte für Geister gewesen. Der zuckte mit den Schultern: "Es war recht selten, aber zwei, oder drei mal sind auch ein paar Geister zurückgekommen. Öfters tun sie sich zusammen, um gemeinsam den Mut aufzubringen, der ihnen direkt nach dem Tod gefehlt hat. Aus ihren Unterhaltungen habe ich einiges herausgehört."

Harry war zufrieden. Er wandte sich zu dem Torbogen um, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und wendete sich wieder an Sirius. "Weißt du, jetzt, wo ich schon mal hier bin, möchte ich mich noch bei meinen Freunden verabschieden. Ich bin mal wieder weggerannt ohne ein Wort zu sagen, damit sie bloß nicht hinterher kommen konnten, um sich auch in den fast sicheren Tod zu stürzen. Ich habe ihnen nur einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben... und ich schätze, wir beide werden eine ganze Menge zu erklären haben. Dumbledore wird einen genauen Bericht haben wollen... ich schätze, wir sollten uns nach Hogwarts aufmachen, oder?"

"Das denke ich auch. Glaubst du, es gibt einen Weg ungesehen hier raus? Ich habe im Moment keine Lust, irgendwelchen Ministeriumsleuten über den Weg zu laufen, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr nach mir suchen. Alte Gewohnheit, schätze ich." Er grinste. Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Schließlich sagte er: "Ohne Hilfe schaffen wir das nicht. Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich irgendeins von den Ordensmitgliedern hier finden kann, besser du wartest hier, Schnuffel." Sirius verstand und nickte. Dann verwandelte er sich in den großen, bärengleichen Hund, während Harry durch die Decke verschwand.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks war gerade mit einem Stapel Akten in ihr 'Kabuff', wie sie es bevorzugt nannte, zurückgekehrt, als sie spürte, wie etwas Eiskaltes sie von hinten an der Schulter berührte. Sie fuhr herum und konnte mit der linken Hand gerade noch den Stuhl auffangen, den sie dabei umgeschmissen hatte und so verhindern, dass er laut scheppernd zu Boden ging. "_Harry?_" 

Trotz ihrer Überraschung war es ihr gelungen, leise zu sprechen. Ihr Aurorenverstand schaltete sofort. "Ist es Voldemort? Ist er zurück? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Die durchschimmernde Gestalt vor ihr grinste. "Nein, ja und ja." Als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde er jedoch sofort ernst. "Voldemort ist Vergangenheit. Für immer."

Sie entspannte sich, ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, den sie aufgefangen hatte und lächelte ihren Gegenüber breit an. "Wotcher Harry!" (_#siehe unten)_ Seit drei Jahren ihre feste Grußformel, durch die sie sich Harry schon in unzähligen Verkleidungen zu erkennen gegeben hatte. "Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich würde dich ja umarmen, aber du bist mir zu kalt.

Dann hast du es also geschafft."

Nicken.

"Wow!" Sie holte tief Luft. Dann war es also wirklich wahr und der Krieg endgültig vorüber. Es war die Ruhe nach dem Sturm, sie hatten gefeiert und getrauert, und sich danach ans Aufräumen und Akten wälzen gemacht um den Papierkram der letzten Jahre aufzuarbeiten, aber die Ruhe war ihr trügerisch vorgekommen, wie die Atempause vor dem nächsten Angriff. Jetzt erst verinnerlichte sie die Erkenntnis, dass es vorbei war.

Sie musterte den jungen Geist, der vor ihr schwebte. Harry wirkte gelöst... friedlich. Die Anspannung, die ihm in den drei Jahren die sie ihn kannte - oder Zeit seines Lebens? - immer ins Gesicht geschrieben war und die man deshalb schon fast nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, war nun verschwunden.

"Warum bist du zurückgekommen?", fragte sie ihn schließlich neugierig. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wenn ich einen Menschen kenne, der vor dem Tod keine Angst hatte, dann warst du es."

"Ich habe jemanden zurück begleitet und beschlossen, bei der Gelegenheit bei Dumbledore vorbeizuschauen und Bericht zu erstatten", erklärte Harry in einem Ton als wäre er gerade von einem Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse zurück.

Tonks wollt ihren Ohren nicht trauen. _Er hatte jemanden zurück begleitet??_ Wie war das gewesen? - Ist es Voldemort? Ist er zurück? Brauchst du Hilfe? - _Nein. Ja. Und Ja._

Sie schaute ihn einfach nur fragend an. Harry grinste diebisch. "Bereit für den Schock deines Lebens?", fragte er. Tonks' Augen blitzten. "Immer doch", gab sie zurück.

"Dann komm zum Eingang der Mysteriumsabteilung", sagte Harry und versank im Boden.

Tonks starrte verblüfft auf die Stelle an der er verschwunden war. Konnte es sein, dass... sie führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, sondern stürmte aus ihrem Kabuff und der Aurorenzentrale, ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke zu achten, die ihr folgten.

* * *

Harry war voraus geflogen, hatte seinen Kopf durch Wände und Türen gesteckt, war hierhin und dorthin gehuscht und hatte den großen schwarzen Hund so, langsam aber sicher, an den Unsäglichen vorbei, bis vor den Eingang der Mysteriumsabteilung dirigiert, ihn in andere Zimmer oder Besenschränke ausweichen lassen, wenn jemand vorbeigekommen war und ihn zweimal sogar unter einen Schreibtisch geschickt. Nun saßen sie im Schatten neben der Tür, die er vor Jahren so oft in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte und warteten auf Tonks. 

Der Korridor war ansonsten verlassen, und so konnten sie die sich eilig nähernden Schritte schon frühzeitig hören. Harry schoss in der Decke versteckt den Korridor entlang und nachzusehen, wer es war. Zwei Sekunden später war er wieder zurück. "Es ist Tonks."

Sirius stand auf und lief ihr schwanzwedelnd entgegen. Tonks sah den Hund, schrie vor Entzücken auf und begann zu rennen. Sirius verwandelte sich noch im Laufen zurück und die beiden fielen sich halb lachend, halb weinend in die Arme. Sie hielten sich fest. "Sirius", flüsterte sie und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, "ich hab dich so vermisst."

"Ich dich doch auch, kleine Kusine", murmelte er. "Euch alle."

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. Sie schaute ihn fragend an: "Wo... wo hast du die letzten zwei Jahre gesteckt? Im... im Totenreich?"

"In der Zwischenwelt. Dem Ort, an dem Zauberer nach dem Tod landen und an dem sie sich entscheiden müssen ob sie weitergehen, - oder als Geister zurückkehren. Ich habe das Tor sozusagen in der falschen Richtung durchschritten." Sie sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Doch es war Harry, der antwortete: "Es ist der Torbogen, Tonks." Wie oft hatten sie über dieses Thema gesprochen! Sie waren enge Freunde geworden in diesen zwei Jahren, Vertraute, durch die gemeinsame Trauer um Pate und Cousin. Tonks selbst war bewusstlos gewesen als Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war, doch sie hatte den Torbogen gesehen, hatte Harrys Erzählung gehört und gemeinsam hatten sie ihn hundertmal verflucht, um sich im nächsten Moment zu fragen, wo er hinführte und ob es nicht doch noch eine Chance geben könnte, dass Sirius noch lebte. Irgendwann hatten sie seinen Tod akzeptiert.

Sirius nickte. "Er führt ins Zwischenreich. Die Geister gehen diesen Weg, wenn sie hierher zurückkehren und umgekehrt, aber da ich nicht tot war und diese Welt eine rein geistige ist, war ich dort in meinem Körper gefangen und konnte mich kein Stück bewegen. Als Harry dort aufgetaucht ist, habe ich wie verrückt nach ihm gebrüllt und er hat es gehört. Er hat mich gefunden und... mir einen kleinen Schubser gegeben, der mich zurück durch den Torbogen und ein paar Meter weit durch die Luft geschleudert hat. Dabei hat es ihn mitgerissen."

Harry grinste. "Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Magen, Tatze?"

"Er ist leer. Als du weg warst, habe ich mir das, was ich vor zwei Jahren gegessen habe, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Und ja, es wird einen blauen Fleck geben." Er grinste zurück. Harry wandte sich an Tonks: "Sag mal, könntest du heute vielleicht ein bisschen früher Feierabend machen? Wir müssen irgendwie unauffällig nach Hogwarts. Niemand weiß, dass Sirius vor zwei Jahren _hier_ verschwunden ist, und ich persönlich habe nicht vor, lange hier zu bleiben. Es braucht niemand zu wissen, dass ich überhaupt zurückgekehrt bin."

"Kein Problem", antwortete Tonks. "Genau genommen trifft sich das sogar ausgezeichnet, da ich genau das vorhatte, bevor du in meinem Kabuff aufgetaucht bist. Feierabend machen und in Hogwarts vorbeischauen." Das stimmte sogar. Allerdings war sie nicht besonders erpicht darauf, Harry mitzuteilen, ­_warum_ sie heute Abend nach Hogwarts wollte. Sie würde es ihm aber noch irgendwann unterwegs erklären müssen, sonst bekäme _er_ den Schock seines Lebens. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. "Und außerdem", erklärte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen "muss ich sowieso noch meinen Lieblingshund Gassi führen. Bei Fuß, Schnuffel! Harry, folge mir unauffällig."

Die beiden gehorchten und Tonks führte sie fröhlich durch die apparierfreie Zone, die das Ministerium war, durch das Atrium und den Besuchereingang, nach draußen in die verlassene Gasse Muggellondons, in welcher der Besuchereingang versteckt war. Dort verwandelte Sirius sich zurück und Harry tauchte aus dem Steinboden auf. Sie fragte ihn: "Harry, glaubst du, du kannst noch apparieren?" Schulterzucken. "Keine Ahnung." Er verschwand und erschien zwei Meter weiter links. "Yep", antwortete er. "Gut, treffen wir uns genau vor den Toren von Hogwarts." Und mit zwei leisen 'Plopps' verschwanden die Drei.

oOOo

#: Das ist aus der englischen Fassung übernommen, da die Deutsche Übersetzung kein ähnliches Wort gefunden hat. "Wotcher" ist eine umgangssprachliche Grußformel, vielleicht am ehesten mit "Servus" zu übersetzen.  
AN: Ich möchte das an dieser Stelle hier nur sagen, um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, da meine Betaleserin der Meinung war, dass es leicht den Eindruck erweckte (besonders noch mal an späterer Stelle): Sirius und Tonks haben nichts miteinander! Die beiden sind einfach nur verwandt und stehen sich so nahe wie Geschwister. Und sie dachten die zwei Jahre lang, dass Sirius tot sei. Hoffe auf eure Kommis! :-)

Jo


	5. V oder: Broken Faith

**AN: **Erst einmal, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Das hier ist jetzt das vorerst vorletzte Kapitel, das kommt darauf an, ob ich noch einen Epilog schreibe oder nicht. Wollt ihr denn einen haben? Ich habe so ein, zwei Ideen dazu aus denen man evt noch etwas machen könnte, wenn aber kein Interesse besteht, mache ich mir die Mühe auch nicht.  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich sternchen noch einmal ganz herzlich danken #rüberwink#, dafür, dass sie mir ihren Generator aus "die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit" ausgeliehen hat, in diesem Kapitel wird er jetzt endlich gebraucht :-).  
Ab zu den Reviews:

**bepa:** Danke ebenfalls :-)! Denkmal? Der Spruch mit dem Denkmal kommt doch erst heute, sehr vorausschauend von dir! Ob es das, oder etwas anderes ist, das wirst du jetzt gleich erfahren.

**laser-jet:** Ginny? Die hab ich bisher nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt, noch so ein aufmerksamer Leser #freu#. tja, zurückgekehrt ist er ja, aber ob sie so glücklich werden können? Außerdem gibt es ja noch die maulende Myrte... #grins#

**Birgit:** Unerwartet? Das ist schön! Ich freu mich immer, wenn ich die Leute ein bisschen überraschen kann. Aber ob es so toll sit , ein Geist zu sein? Les selbst...

**sternchen**: Manchmal scheint da n bisschen Mist zu bauen #stirnrunzel# , hoffe es klappt diesmal! Freu mich riesig, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt! Kann das Lob übrigens zurückgeben :-)).

**Kaori: **Wow, danke für das große Lob! Ich bin allerdings nicht deiner Meinung, da ich einige Fics lese und gelesen habe, die ich sehr lohnend finde.

**Sera: **Verrückte? #umschau# Ich seh genau zwei! #lol# Und ich hab dich überraschen können? Schön! Also, hier ist das nächste Chapter, enjoy!

**Anke: **Dankeschön #strahl#. Genau das, habe ich gehofft, dass sie sein würde!

* * *

**V **

**oOOo**

Es war ein schöner Frühsommerabend, als die Stille vor den Toren von Hogwarts von zwei leisen Plopps unterbrochen wurde, als zwei Menschen und ein Geist aus dem Nichts direkt außerhalb der Schutzbanne erschienen. Sie nickten sich zu und der Geist schwebte durch das Tor, während die beiden Lebendigen es auf dem klassischen Wege durchquerten. Immer noch schweigend begannen sie den Marsch über das verlassene Gelände, hoch zum Schloss. Harry sah sich um. Warum war kein einziger Schüler draußen? Waren etwa schon Sommerferien? "Ähm, Tonks? Wie lange bin ich eigentlich weg gewesen?"

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an: "Vier Tage." Also war es immer noch Anfang Juni. Er schaute nach dem Sonnenstand. Abendessenszeit. Logisch, das war's! Es erschien ihm zwar wie eine Ewigkeit, dass er aufgebrochen war um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen, aber vier Tage? Das hätte er dann doch nicht gedacht. Doch es brachte ihn direkt zu seiner nächsten Frage: "Dann... bin ich... ich meine, war meine Beerdigung schon?"

Er hatte eigentlich Gedanken dieser Art immer sorgsam vermieden, doch jetzt drängten sich ihm plötzlich Bilder auf, ein Sarg, der von seinen Zimmergenossen getragen wurde, Ginny, Hermine, die Weasleys und alle seine restlichen Freunde, der Orden und vermutlich Hunderte von anderen trauernden oder schaulustigen Hexen und Zauberern, denen er nur als 'der Junge, der lebt', die Hoffnung gegen Voldemort bekannt gewesen war. Er hoffte inständig, sie würden ihm kein Denkmal hinstellen. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken, wie vermutlich sein Begräbnis verlaufen war, fühlte er sich unwohl. Und die Gesichter seiner Freunde... schmerzten zutiefst. Er hatte ihnen geschrieben, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde, dass sie nicht trauern sollten, doch er wusste natürlich, dass sie es taten und er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig, weil er sie allein gelassen hatte, ohne sich auch nur zu verabschieden und ihm war klar, dass dieser dämliche Brief, wenn überhaupt, nur ein schwacher Trost gewesen war.

"Harry?" Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah Tonks an, die offensichtlich gerade irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. "Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte", sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, "ich sagte, dass es noch keine Beerdigung gegeben hat."

Harry war verwirrt. "Warum?"

Tonks hatte gewusst, dass sie es ihm erzählen musste, bevor sie im Schloss ankamen und er es mit eigenen Augen sehen würde, und - verdammt, was war schon so schlimm daran? Sie gab sich einen Ruck: "Na ja, weil du technisch gesehen noch nicht tot bist."

Harry blieb stehen und starrte sie ungläubig an. "Was? Wieso technisch? Was meinst du damit, ich bin noch nicht tot? Natürlich bin ich tot, ich bin gestorben und zwar sehr gründlich!" Er war laut geworden, ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hatte. Er fasste sich wieder. "Sorry, Tonks", murmelte er und fragte mit normaler Stimme noch einmal: "Was meinst du damit?"

Sie seufzte. "Das, was ich gesagt habe. Offiziell liegst du im Koma. Sie haben dich wieder belebt, beziehungsweise Hermine hat dich wieder belebt -"

"Hermine?", unterbrach er sie, "sie war dort?"

"Sie waren alle dort. Sie sind dir gefolgt, hast du das nicht mehr mitbekommen?"

"Nein", antwortete Harry und kam sich dämlich vor. Seine Illusion hatte also nicht gewirkt.

"Na ja, jedenfalls hat sie dich beatmet und Herzmassage gemacht, bis ein Muggelrettungswagen dort war. Dann haben sie dich an eine Herz-Lungen-Maschine angeschlossen. Solange dein Herz geschlagen, und Luft in deine Lunge gepumpt wird, ist dein Körper nicht tot, auch wenn dein Geist ihn schon längst verlassen hat. Albus hat zugestimmt, dich hierher in den Krankenflügel zu verlegen, auch wenn er anfangs dagegen war, die Maschinen überhaupt weiter laufen zu lassen. Es war absolut keine Gehirnaktivität mehr zu verzeichnen und er sagte, dass du weitergegangen seiest. Aber Hermine und Ginny wollten das einfach nicht glauben. Sie sagten, bei dir sei alles möglich und wir müssten dir zumindest die Chance erhalten, zurückzukommen. Also haben sie die Maschinen laufen lassen und ausgemacht bis Mittwoch Abend zu warten. Dann wollen sie sie abschalten. Und bevor du fragst, heute ist Mittwoch und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich sowieso hierher kommen wollte. Sie dürften jetzt alle oben im Krankenflügel sein. Willst du vorausgehen? Du brauchst nicht auf uns zu warten."

Doch Harry, der ihr schweigend zugehört hatte während sie ihren Weg hoch zum Schloss wieder aufgenommen hatten, winkte ab. "Von mir aus können sie sie ruhig abschalten. Ich bin tot und daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Es tut mir nur Leid, dass sie sich immer noch... Hoffnung gemacht haben." Der Schmerz war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Tonks wusste, woran er dachte. Als sie beide aufgehört hatten zu hoffen, dass Sirius zurückkehren würde, war es, als wäre er ein zweites Mal gestorben. Hoffnung konnte grausam sein.

Sie griff nach Sirius' Hand, wollte ihn berühren, um sicher zu sein, dass er Wirklichkeit war, dass er wirklich und leibhaftig zurückgekehrt war. Sirius erwiderte den Händedruck und in einträchtigem Schweigen betraten sie das Schloss und die verlassene Eingangshalle.

Aus der großen Halle drang Essenslärm zu ihnen hinauf, doch sie ließen sie links liegen und erklommen stattdessen die große Marmortreppe in Richtung Krankenflügel. Es schien, als sei wirklich die ganze Schule beim Essen, denn sie trafen niemanden und Harry war das nur Recht so, bis sie im vierten Stock um die Ecke bogen und Tonks beinahe durch den fast kopflosen Nick hindurch gelaufen wäre. Sie blieb abrupt stehen. "Hallo Nick!", grüßte Harry. Der fast kopflose Nick schien überrascht, doch dann setzte er eine traurige Miene auf. "Mr Potter. Ich heiße sie im Namen aller Gewesenen bei den Toten willkommen. Ich hätte nicht erwartet sie je in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen." Dieser letzte Satz war definitiv eine Frage gewesen.

"Vielen Dank, Nick. Und Sie haben Recht, es war eher Zufall, dass ich zurückgekommen bin, und ich fürchte, ich werde nicht lange bleiben", antwortete Harry genauso höflich. Nick zeigte sich erstaunt. "Sie werden nicht lange bleiben? Werden Sie Hogwarts verlassen?"

"Ja, Hogwarts auch. Ich werde die Welt der Lebenden verlassen, Nick. Ich werde weitergehen."

"Heißt das, es gibt einen Weg?" Der fast kopflose Nick platzte fast vor Neugier. "Und Sie kennen ihn. Wir können diesen Ort wieder verlassen?" Er wirkte hibbelig wie ein kleines Kind und hatte Mühe seine aristokratische Haltung zu bewahren. Harry lächelte. "Sicher gibt es den. Das Tor liegt im Ministerium. Aber wenn Sie wollen, begleiten Sie uns doch einfach, wir sind auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation und dort können Sie die ganze Geschichte hören." Harry hatte wirklich keinen Nerv, alles dreimal zu erzählen. Das hatten sich Tonks und Sirius inzwischen auch schon anhören müssen. Nick fasste sich. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Mr Potter." Dann wandte er sich an die beiden Lebenden. "Nymphadora Tonks, wenn ich mich recht entsinne? Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Und Mr Black? Auch Sie, willkommen zurück. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin aufs Tiefste überrascht Sie unter den Lebenden anzutreffen. Offenbar habe ich mich geirrt. Doch ich hoffe, die Verwirrung wird durch ihre Erzählung aufgeklärt werden?" Er schielte zu Harry hinüber. "Selbstverständlich, Nick. Lassen Sie uns gehen."

Nunmehr auf vier angewachsen, setzte die kleine Gruppe ihren Weg durch das Schloss fort, ohne noch einer Menschenseele zu begegnen. Je näher sie dem Krankenflügel kamen, umso nervöser wurde Harry - ohne sich so recht erklären zu können, wieso. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. "Ähm, Leute? Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich glaube, ich gehe schon mal voraus." Er sah sich noch einmal kurz zu seinen Begleitern um, wartete jedoch keine Antwort mehr ab, bevor er geradewegs durch die nächste Wand verschwand und auf direktem Wege in die Krankenstation eilte.

Erst als er die Station durch die rückwärtige Wand betreten hatte, verlangsamte er seine lautlosen Schritte und blieb stehen. Vor ihm stand eine Gruppe von Leuten um eines der Betten versammelt und verdeckte somit die Sicht darauf. Harry wusste aber auch so, dass _er_ darin lag. Keiner der Anwesenden sah in seine Richtung, beziehungsweise _alle_ schauten auf ihn, oder vielmehr auf die leere Hülle, in der er die letzten achtzehn Jahre 'gewohnt' hatte, und die nun leblos auf dem Krankenbett, um das sie alle herumstanden, aufgebahrt war. Harry kam näher. In der Nähe des Kopfendes standen mehrere Geräte, von denen diverse Kabel zum Krankenbett liefen. Harry sah mitunter einen Bildschirm auf dem eine grüne Linie flimmerte, die ungefähr im Sekundentakt einmal ausschlug, was von einem hohen Piepton begleitet wurde - ein EKG, die Anzeige seines Herzschlages. Ein Stromgenerator, der ein wenig abseits stand und anscheinend mit Magie betrieben wurde, lieferte wohl die nötige Energie und erzeugte dabei ein monoton brummendes Hintergrundgeräusch. _Technomagie_ dachte Harry bei sich. Sieh an, sie kann also auch zum Heilen, nicht nur zum Zerstören eingesetzt werden. Auch wenn man bei ihm nicht mehr von heilen sprechen konnte. Harrys Blick wanderte zu der Gruppe zurück, die ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Dort standen Dumbledore, Ron, den Arm um Hermines Schulter gelegt, Ginny - hätte noch eine Verbindung zwischen Harry dem Geist und dem reglosen Körper auf dem Krankenbett bestanden, hätte die grüne Linie auf dem EKG jetzt einen extra Hüpfer gemacht - Neville und Luna, McGonagall, Remus und Hagrid, der das gesamte Fußende des Bettes einnahm, sowie die Weasley-Zwillinge, Molly und Bill. Die Stimmung war mehr als nur gedrückt. Hermine weinte in Rons Armen, welcher genauso mit den Tränen kämpfte, während Ginny ihren einfach freien Lauf ließ. Hagrid schniefte und Remus rang sichtlich um Fassung. Das sonst allgegenwärtige Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen war erloschen, als er sich an die anderen wandte und ihnen mitteilte: "Tonks müsste auch bald hier sein. Sie wollte heute früher Feierabend machen und direkt von Ministerium hierher kommen."

Für kurze Zeit war es still, dann konnte Harry hören, wie Hermine zum Sprechen ansetzte: "Professor Dumbledore, meinen Sie nicht, wir sollten... glauben Sie nicht, dass... ich meine, wenn auch nur eine kleine Chance besteht, dass... wenigstens noch für einen Tag."

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und antwortete mit ruhiger aber fester Stimme: "Miss Granger, wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Hoffnungsschimmer hegen würde, dass Harry aus diesem - Koma - wieder aufwacht, glauben Sie mir, ich würde die Maschinen niemals abstellen. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt mit der Wahrheit abfinden, dass Harry von uns gegangen ist, höchstwahrscheinlich schon an dem Tag an dem er Riddle getötet hat. Wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht an eine falsche Hoffnung klammern. Harry war stark, er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod und wird weitergegangen sein." Dumbledore lächelte jetzt schwach. "Wisst ihr, genau das, was ich euch jetzt erzählen werde, habe ich vor vielen Jahren zu Harry gesagt: Für den vorbereiteten Geist -"

"- ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer", vollendete Harry Dumbledores Satz und machte damit endlich auf sich aufmerksam. Dreizehn Augenpaare schauten überrascht auf und starrten ihn entgeistert an.

"Ha... Harry?", brachte Ron schließlich nach ein, zwei Schrecksekunden heraus. "Bist du das wirklich? Bist du ein Geist?" Harry nickte. "Ja", sagte er leise und bevor ihn jemand unterbrechen konnte: "Ja, und ich bin wirklich tot und es gibt keinen Weg, wie man das wieder rückgängig machen könnte. Ich bin nur hier, um euch alle noch einmal zu sehen."

"Oh Harry, warum hast du das getan!", flüsterte Ginny. Sie sah ihn mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht an. "Glaubst du, das war es wert? Wir hätten uns wieder getroffen, Harry, irgendwann hätten wir uns wieder gesehen, wenn es auch gedauert hätte, aber was machst du! Du stürzt dich zurück auf die Erde, um die nächsten paar hundert Jahre hier herumzuspuken, als Schatten deiner Selbst. Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" Ihre Stimme war eindeutig verzweifelt.

Harry ging auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie so aufgelöst zu sehen. Tränen liefen noch immer langsam ihre Wangen hinab und ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Er hob die Hand - und ließ sie wieder sinken. Was hatte er tun wollen? Ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legen? Ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen? Verdammt, am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme geschlossen, ihr übers Haar gestreichelt und beruhigende Worte auf sie eingemurmelt, aber er war tot, er war ein Geist und alles, was sie bei seiner Berührung fühlen würde, wäre Eiseskälte. Er konnte nur noch sprechen...

"Ginny, ich... " Er hatte ihr erklären wollen, dass er wieder zurück konnte, dass er nicht lange bleiben wollte, dass er nicht dazu verdammt war, auf ewig als Geist herumzulaufen, doch kein weiterer Ton kam über seine Lippen. Schmerzlich kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er ihr in seinem ganzen Leben nie gesagt hatte, was er für sie fühlte und die Erkenntnis, dass es zu spät war, traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er hatte es nicht in seinem Abschiedsbrief erwähnt und er würde es ihr auch jetzt ganz gewiss nicht mehr sagen. Sie sollte leben und sich auf keinen Fall in irgendeiner Form womöglich einem Toten verpflichtet fühlen. Nein, er würde es ihr nicht sagen, auch wenn das bedeutete, die allerletzte Chance zu verpassen, dass sie es zu ihren Lebzeiten erfuhr.

Er realisierte, dass er immer noch direkt vor ihr stand und machte rasch ein, zwei Schritte rückwärts. Noch einmal setzte er an, wurde jedoch von Sirius' Stimme unterbrochen, der zusammen mit Nick und Tonks in der Tür der Krankenstation erschienen war. Anscheinend hatte er zumindest die letzten Sätze Ginnys mitbekommen. "Er ist meinetwegen zurückgekommen", sagte er klar und deutlich. "Er hat mich hinter dem Schleier hervorgeholt. Und ich habe dir noch nicht einmal gedankt, Harry."

Wenn die übrigen Anwesenden schon bei Harrys Auftauchen sprachlos gewesen waren, ließ sie Sirius' Erscheinen geradezu erstarren. Nur bei Harry löste es die komplett gegensätzliche Reaktion aus und er fand endlich seine Sprache wieder. Er winkte ab: "Sirius, das war selbstverständlich, dass ich es versuchen würde, und ich bin nur froh, dass es geklappt hat. Und Ginny", fügte er an sie gewandt hinzu, "du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte war, dass der Torbogen im Ministerium der Weg für Geister aus und in die Zwischenwelt ist und das ich jederzeit wieder zurück kann. Ich bin nicht verdammt, auf ewig hier herumzuspuken. Und ich werde mich bald auf den Weg machen."

Ginny war nach Sirius' Erscheinen erst einmal wie paralysiert gewesen, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harrys Worte ihren Verstand erreicht hatten, doch dann breitete sich unendliche Erleichterung in ihr aus. Harry war gerettet. Es hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen, auch noch seine Seelenruhe für jemanden, der ihm nahe stand zu opfern und sie ahnte nicht, dass er tatsächlich kurz davor gewesen war, als es so aussah, als könne er Voldemort nicht daran hindern zurück zu kehren. Doch das alles zählte jetzt nicht. Harry war gerettet und sie würde ihn irgendwann nach ihrem eigenen Tod wieder sehen. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie zwar noch gehofft, dass er wieder aufwachen würde, doch sein Tod war ihr sehr viel lieber als die schreckliche Alternative, die für wenige Augenblicke im Raum gestanden hatte. Schon seit Wochen war sie in seiner Gegenwart unerklärlich nervös gewesen und ihre Freundschaft hatte spürbar darunter gelitten, doch erst als sie vor vier Tagen den Brief gefunden hatte, war ihr schlagartig klar geworden, was sie für ihn empfand. Ihn tagtäglich zu sehen, existent und doch tot, unerreichbar und doch eine Flut von Emotionen in ihr auslösend, wäre auf Dauer unerträglich. Denn diese Spannung war immer noch da, sie hatte es eben nur allzu deutlich gespürt. Das war immer noch Harry und obwohl er jetzt ein Geist war, hatte sie dennoch die fast magische Anziehung zwischen ihnen wieder gespürt und sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass er ähnlich zerrissen war wie sie. Sollte es ihm etwa genauso gehen wie ihr? Warum erst jetzt? Warum hatte sie es erst jetzt kapiert, wo er tot war? Sie hätte ihn am liebsten an sich gezogen und festgehalten als er so vor ihr stand, doch sie hatte die Kälte, die sein Astralkörper ausstrahlte, schon auf die, wenn auch geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen, spüren können und so hatte sie sich damit begnügt ihm in die nunmehr weißen Augen zu starren, die früher so wunderschön grün geleuchtet hatten. _Das war einfach ungerecht!_

Sie holte sich selbst mit Gewalt in die Realität zurück. _Sirius war wieder da._ Er war _nicht_ tot. Und im Moment war er von einer wahren Menschentraube umringt, die ihn alle überschwänglich und immer noch leicht ungläubig begrüßten. Es schien, als ob ein jeder von ihnen ihn berühren müsse, um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich real und keine Illusion war, und so schüttelte Sirius Hände, erwiderte Umarmungen und ließ sich auf die Schulter klopfen.

Sie sah fragend zu Harry hinüber. Der lächelte leicht, nickte und versicherte ihr: "Ja, das ist wirklich Sirius, leibhaftig und real, und ja, er ist genauso lebendig wie du und... alle Anderen hier." Er hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig gemerkt, dass die Redewendung, die ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hier fehl am Platze war.

Ginny war klar, was er hatte sagen wollen, und warum er es nicht getan hatte und so konnte sie nicht anders als im Vorbeigehen zu Sirius hinüber, kurz nach seiner Hand zu greifen, auch wenn die Berührung eisig war und sie doch nichts anderes spüren konnte, als Luft.

Harry sah die Geste, auch wenn er sie genauso wenig spüren konnte, und er lächelte ihr traurig hinterher, bevor er sich zu Tonks und Nick gesellte, die außerhalb des Trubels standen und den Wirbel betrachteten, Tonks fröhlich, Nick zurückhaltend und würdevoll.

Harry seufzte leise. Ganz so hatte er sich den Besuch hier nicht vorgestellt. Er hasste es jetzt schon, ein Geist zu sein. Wie hatte Nick es damals genannt? Ein schwächliches Nachbild des Lebens, das dort, wo das lebendige Selbst einst wandelte, als fahles Wesen umhergeht. Oja! So, wie die Dinge hier im Moment aussahen, würde er wirklich lieber früher als später zurück in die Zwischenwelt und ab durch den Nebel!

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, und er wurde aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, als sich alle versichert hatten, dass Sirius real war und leibhaftig war und stattdessen sie beide mit Fragen bombardierten.

Lachend hob Sirius die Hände und wehrte ab. "Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir werden euch alles vom Anfang bis zum Ende erzählen. Aber Leute, bitte, können wir uns dazu nicht hinsetzen? Es wird eine lange Geschichte."

Doch Dumbledore, der bis jetzt noch kaum etwas gesagt hatte, hob gebieterisch die Hand. "Sirius, so gern ich auch nachher euren Ausführungen lauschen werde, muss ich zuerst eines Wissen: Harry, ist Lord Voldemort wirklich endgültig besiegt und aus dieser Welt verschwunden? Ich gehe davon aus, dass er nicht als Geist zurückgekehrt ist, so wie du?" Er sah Harry über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg scharf an. Harry nickte und antwortete ruhig: "Tommy ist weitergegangen. Zu Anfang wollte er unbedingt wieder zurück, aber ich habe ihn schließlich überzeugen können, dass es so besser ist."

"_Tommy?_"

"Überzeugen können?"

"Ich sehe schon, ihr habt einiges zu erzählen." Das kam von Remus.

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine ganze Sofagarnitur, sowie mehrere Sessel, alle in seiner für ihn typisch zerknautschten Chintz-Art und lud sie alle mit einer Handbewegung ein, Platz zu nehmen. Harry näherte sich einem Sessel und ließ sich vorsichtig darauf sinken. Es klappte, auch wenn er den Stoff unter sich nicht spüren konnte. Vermutlich hätte er sich auch ohne Sessel mitten in die Luft setzen können, doch er ging davon aus, dass es so weniger seltsam aussah. Sirius ließ sich auf den Sessel links von ihm fallen und Ginny nahm den zu seiner Rechten. Dumbledore saß ihm gegenüber, Ron und Hermine, Neville und Luna nahmen das größere Sofa, die Zwillinge und Bill das kleinere, während sich die Restlichen auf die Sessel verteilten. Hagrid thronte in einem extra großen Ohrensessel, der eindeutig für ihn gemacht war.

Harry und Sirius schauten sich an: "Nach dir", sagte der Ältere. Er grinste ihm aufmunternd zu. Harry grinste zurück und wollte gerade ansetzen, als er noch einmal von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde. "Entschuldige Harry, aber bevor du beginnst: Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn eines der Ordensmitglieder Protokoll führt? Ich bezweifle, dass du deinen Bericht zweimal abliefern möchtest, und ich vermute, du wirst nicht auf jemanden aus dem Ministerium warten wollen?"

Er sah Harry fragend an. Dieser nickte. Das war zu wichtig, um es geheim zu halten. Es ging schließlich nicht nur um ihn, sondern auch um Voldemort. Remus erhob sich ächzend. "Ich mache das." Mit einem leise gemurmelten Zauberspruch und einer komplizierten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs stand da ein Schreibtisch, komplett mit Pergament, Feder, Tinte und einem bequemen Schreibtischstuhl: "Amelia wird es lieber sein, wenn es jemand von ihren eigenen Leuten macht, schon allein aus Formgründen." Tonks atmete erleichtert aus und warf Remus einen dankbaren Blick zu. Sie _hasste_ Protokoll führen. Doch da sie Aurorin war und außerdem diejenige, die von Sirius und Harry kontaktiert worden war... obwohl sie Remus wahrscheinlich bitten sollte, diesen Abschnitt aus der Kopie für das Ministerium zu streichen. Zwei Totgeglaubten zur 'Flucht' aus dem Ministerium zu verhelfen, war nicht unbedingt nach Vorschrift...

Remus wandte sich an Harry. "Bereit? Dann schieß los." Und Harry begann zu erzählen. 

oOOo 

* * *

**AN**: Tja Leute, wir nähern uns dem Ende. Demnächst kommt das letzte Kapitel. Denkt nochmal über die Sache mit dem Epilog nach und lasst mich eure Meinung hören. Hey, und ihr seid echt tolle Leser, das wollte ich nur noch mal sagen! 

Jo


	6. VI oder: Das Geschenk des Lebens

**AN:** So, das hier ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel #schnief#, es hat echt superviel Spass mit euch gemacht, ihr seid die Besten! Hätte ja echt nie gedacht, dass ich sooo viele tolle Reviews bekomme. Und deshalb verspreche ich hiermit auch feierlich, dass es noch einen Epilog geben wird!! Ich muss ihn allerdings noch schreiben, also werdet ihr euch ein bisschen gedulden müssen :-).  
Aber jetzt erst mal ohne Umschweife zu den Antworten:

**Pferdeherrin**: Danke #knuddel dich ganz fest# für dein Dickes Lob und ganz besonders fürs Betalesen!

**Birgit**: Schön! Und, wie gesagt, ich verspreche es wird einen geben!

**auxia**: Freut mich, dass du sie interessant findest, danke!

**Sera:** Schau mal heut abend in deine E-mails rein, Kindchen :-p, hier würde ich den Umfang einer Reviewantwort sprengen :-).

**bepa**: Deine Vermutung war gut. Harry selbst hat ja sowas befürchtet. Als ich dein Review gelesen habe, habe ich mich tatsächlich gefragt, ob die Stelle denn nun schon online war oder nicht. Ich freu mich immer riesig wenn ich solche Vermutungen lese, da sie zeigen, dass die Leser mitdenken und meistens sind sie echt scharfsinnig! :-))

**Max**: Hallo Max! Das freut mich echt, dass es mir gelungen ist, an diesen Stellen glaubhaft zu wirken und sogar ein paar Dinge im HP-Universum zu klären. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob ich mit meinen Deutungen richtig liege, aber nachdem ich diese Probleme immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf gewälzt habe, erschien mir das als die logischste Lösung des ganzen. Naja, wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft und der "Halbblütige Prinz" uns an Erkenntnissen bringt :-). Ich denke schon, dass ich, wenn ich weitere Fanfictions schreibe, darauf achten werde, dass sie in logischer Relation zu dieser Story hier existieren können und vermutlich im 6. oder 7. Jahr spielen, aber das werden vermutlich eher Kurzgeschichten sein, für eine FF in Romanlänge fehlen mir die Ideen und mit dem Abi dieses Jahr, vermutlich auch die Zeit.

**Kaori**: Ja, leider ist es schon fast wieder vorbei :-((. Ist schon okay, ich hab mich auch über dein letztes Review echt gefreut, habe nur trotzdem das Gefühl gehabt, es so nicht im Raum stehen lassen zu können, aber ich weiß, was du gemeint hast. Danke für die große Ehre #gg#!

**bandu:** Ich sag jetzt gar nichts mehr ohne meinen Anwalt! Aber deine Hoffnung auf ein neues Kapitelchen wird hiermit erfüllt ;-)! Ich hatte ja ernsthaft überlegt, euch noch ein bisschen schmoren zu lassen, um mehr Zeit für den Epilog herauszuschlagen, aber bei soo hoffnungsvollen Lesern, kann ich eure Erwartungen einfach nicht enttäuschen ;-)) Jetzt ist halt ein bisschen mehr wartezeit bis zum Epilog, aber ich werde mich beeilen! knuddel dich auch!

Und jetzt, ab zum Finale!

* * *

oOOo

**VI **

oOOo

Remus wandte sich an Harry. "Bereit? Dann schieß los." Und Harry begann zu erzählen.

Seine Zuhörer waren inzwischen zwar einiges gewöhnt, doch Harrys Erlebnisse waren dann doch zu unglaublich und so wurde er immer wieder ungläubig unterbrochen und mit Fragen durchlöchert. Harry beantwortete alle Fragen geduldig und versicherte immer wieder, dass sich alles tatsächlich so abgespielt hatte, wie er gesagt hatte. Sirius unterstützte seine Erzählung ab der Zwischenwelt, ergänzte hier und da etwas und fügte seine eigene Sichtweise der Dinge hinzu. Als sie schließlich geendet hatten mit ihrem Bericht, war es bereits stockfinster.

Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort, dann durchbrach Hermine die Stille mit schwacher Stimme. "Also Harry, ich weiß, dass du das absolut nicht gerne hörst, aber du bist wirklich ein Held." Harry wollte auffahren und etwas erwidern, doch sie schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. "Nein, ich meine es ernst, Harry. Ich... wir alle wussten, dass du dein Leben schon mehrfach ohne zu Zögern riskiert hast, aber... weißt du, die ganze Zeit haben wir geglaubt, dass Voldemort dich umgebracht hätte. Aber dass du dem mit offenen Augen entgegengegangen bist... Danke, Harry. Danke für das, was du für die ganze Welt getan hast."

"Ich habe das für euch getan", antwortete Harry leise. "Ja, für euch", bekräftigte er und hob sachte die Hand, als sie widersprechen wollten. "Und ihr sollt euch deswegen auch nicht schuldig fühlen, ich habe es getan, damit ihr weiterleben könnt und ihr braucht mich auch nicht zu bemitleiden, denn ich werde jetzt meine Eltern wieder sehen. Es ist nur schade, dass ich diese friedliche Zeit nicht mehr miterleben kann, aber was soll's. Auch ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken. Für eure Freundschaft. Ihr alle seid meine Familie und nur der Gedanke an euch hat Voldemort schließlich in die Knie gezwungen. Tom hat so etwas Wunderbares leider nie erleben dürfen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre er sonst nicht so geworden. - Apropos, was ist eigentlich mit seiner Leiche geworden?", endete er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Sie wurde von Ministeriumsspezialisten genauestens untersucht, dann mit Hilfe von Drachenfeuer fast rückstandslos verbrannt und schließlich über dem Atlantik verstreut, nur um sicherzugehen", antwortete Tonks. Harry lächelte. "Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Man hätte ihn sogar ganz normal begraben können, aber in dem Fall kann ich gut verstehen, dass sie auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollten."

Wieder schwiegen sie. Sie alle hatten das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles sein konnte, dass es noch so viel zu sagen gäbe, vor diesem letzten Abschied, doch niemand wusste, wie er anfangen sollte und so wurde die Stille nur von dem regelmäßigen Piepsen, das Harrys Herzschlag anzeigte, durchbrochen. Schließlich sprach Hermine wieder in die Stille hinein. "Das heißt vermutlich, dass wir die Maschinen jetzt abstellen können? Harry?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Was? Ja, sicher. Das ist nur noch meine Hülle. Sie sollte eigentlich schon längst tot sein." Er stand auf. "Trotzdem Danke, dass ihr so an mich geglaubt habt. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Er ging zu seinem scheinbar schlafenden Körper hinüber und starrte auf sich hinab. Es war seltsam, sich selbst auf dem Krankenbett liegen zu sehen. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, wie schmal und kantig sein Gesicht geworden war, oder wie wenig die Narbe auf seiner Stirn eigentlich hervorstach. Da alle Leute immer auf seine Stirn gestarrt hatten, hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, sie müsse hervorstechen und auffallen. Das war nicht der Fall. Doch sie sah irgendwie komisch aus... anders als sonst - seitenverkehrt. Dann musste er plötzlich leise lachen. Die Narbe war richtig herum. Er hatte sie nur sein ganzes Leben im Spiegel falsch herum gesehen. Ginny war neben ihn getreten. "Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie ihn. "Eigentlich gar nichts", antwortete er, "Ich habe mich nur noch nie von außen gesehen."

Er seufzte. Genau in diesem Moment erschien ihm das alles so ungerecht! Der Krieg war vorbei, neben ihm stand die Frau seines 'Lebens', hinter ihm waren all die Leute versammelt, die er inzwischen als seine Familie ansah, inklusive seines langvermissten Paten, gesund und munter, etwas, woran er schon lange nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Vor ihm lag sein Körper, offensichtlich noch _lebendig_, hier stand sein Geist, und das Einzige, was zu seinem absoluten Glück fehlte, war diese _Verbindung_ zwischen Körper und Geist, zwischen Gehirn und Bewusstsein, zwischen Herz und Seele.

Und es war das Einzige, was absolut unmöglich war.

Der einzige Haken an der Sache war die Tatsache, dass er tot war. Er konnte nicht zurück.

Oder?

Nein, das war absurd, sagte er sich selbst, mach dir keine Hoffnungen, so was _geht nicht_­, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und was, wenn es doch geht?, sagte eine andere Stimme, die die Erste zu übertönen versuchte. Zögere nicht so lange, probier es aus, du Idiot, meldete sich nun eine dritte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry machte dieser Diskussion ein Ende, indem er seine perligweißen Finger an die Schläfen seines Kopfes legte und mit seinen Gedanken vorsichtig den vor ihm liegenden Körper erforschte. Wie schon im Kampf mit Voldemort drang er mit seinem Geist in den daliegenden Kopf ein - mit dem Unterschied, dass ihm diesmal kein Widerstand entgegengesetzt wurde, da es sein eigener war. Das Gehirn war noch intakt, wie auch der Rest des Körpers, wie er schnell feststellen konnte. Alles war intakt. Seine Hülle war wie eine kürzlich verlassene Wohnung, tiptop aufgeräumt und von den Maschinen instand gehalten, nur war sie leer. Der Bewohner fehlte. Er ging eine Ebene tiefer, mehr ins Detail... auch die Nervenenden waren noch intakt. Doch hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass sie - lose herumflatterten. Ihr geistiges Gegenstück fehlte. Denn sie waren die Verbindungsstelle zwischen Körper und Geist. Harry begriff, dass er als Geist, noch immer die Form seines Körpers hatte, da seine Erscheinung ein exaktes Abbild all seiner Nervenzellen und -Enden war - nämlich ihre geistigen Gegenstücke. Wenn er es also schaffte, Geist und Körper an den Nervenenden wieder zu verknüpfen... Er musste es ausprobieren.

Hastig nahm er seine durchscheinende rechte Hand und legte sie in exakt der gleichen Position in seine tatsächliche, die auf dem Krankenbett ruhte. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine einzelne Nervenzelle und versuchte, ihr Gegenstück zu finden. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich fand er es. Gott verdammt, waren das viele! Er nahm sie und legte sie exakt aufeinander, auf das Atom genau legte er jedes einzelne Nervenende auf sein Gegenstück. Nichts passierte. _Verdammt, verbindet euch!_ Die Nervenzelle leuchtete kurz auf - und verschmolz mit ihrem Gegenstück. Harry war entzückt. Er wusste noch nicht genau, _wie_ es funktionierte, es war, wie wenn man das erste Mal einen Muskel benutzt, den man bis dato nicht beherrschen konnte, doch er wusste auch, dass es mit ein bisschen Übung wieder klappen würde und wieder und wieder, bis er den Dreh raus hatte.

Er riss seine Gedanken los und hob noch einmal den Kopf: "Hermine?"

"Ja?" Sie trat neben ihn.

"Wenn das, was ich jetzt gleich versuchen werde, funktionieren sollte, versprich mir, nie wieder auf mich zu hören, wenn ich dich dazu auffordern sollte, meinen Körper sterben zu lassen."

Sirius trat ebenfalls an das Bett heran und antwortete an ihrer Stelle, da ihr anscheinend die Worte fehlten: "Versprochen. Und ja, es wird funktionieren. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft."

Harry nickte. "Einen Versuch ist es wert." Mit diesen Worten stellte er sich, ohne seine Hand zu bewegen, um die bereits wieder verknüpfte Zelle nicht zu zerreißen, mitten in das Krankenbett und seinen eigenen Körper hinein. Dann legte er seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig auf dem Krankenbett ab und hob danach seine Beine hinein. Sein Geist lag in seinem eigenen Körper. Aber nicht richtig. Er konzentrierte sich und begann jede Faser seines Geistes genauso hinzulegen, wie ihr Gegenstück auf dem Krankenbett schon lag, erst im Groben, schließlich auf Zellebene. Nach und nach merkte er, dass es in manchen Bereichen seiner Körper so etwas wie 'klick' machte und er wusste, sie saßen auf das Atom genau richtig. Schließlich saß sein Geist wieder in seiner alten Form, so wie er es jahrelang getan hatte und es fühlte sich einfach - richtig an. Begeistert stellte er fest, dass sein zweiter Körper sogar den Herzrhythmus seines eigentlichen aufgenommen hatte - sie schlugen im Einklang. Auch wenn die Frequenz, die ihm von der Maschine vorgeben wurde, nicht wirklich seine eigene war.

Er ging in sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Nervenzellen. Jetzt, wo seine beiden Körper wieder absolut richtig zueinander lagen, war es kein Problem mehr, die richtigen Zellen zu finden. Sogar die Nervenenden flatterten beiderseits an der richtigen Stelle. Als er jedoch versuchte eine zu verknüpfen, gelang es ihm nicht. Verdammt, er hatte es gewusst! Wie hatte er das vorhin gemacht?

Er besah sie sich genauer... Die Zellen waren nicht ganz so intakt, wie er gedacht hatte. Da waren feinste Risse und Reste, die eigentlich zur mentalen Seite gehörten, klebten an der Körperlichen und umgekehrt. Im Prinzip benötigte er einen leichten Heilzauber, um sie wieder zu verschmelzen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er die beiden Teile der Zelle zwischen seine Handflächen nahm und die Magie fließen ließ. Da! Wieder ein kurzes Aufleuchten - und die Puzzleteile waren wieder eins. Und so machte er weiter, Zelle für Zelle. Was er benutzte, war nicht direkt ein Heilzauber, sondern nur sein Prinzip. Für den Zauber selbst hätte er einen Zauberstab und eine Beschwörungsformel gebraucht, außerdem hätte er ihn auf dieser Ebene vermutlich nicht anwenden können. Doch Zauber waren eigentlich nur Symbole um eine bestimmte Art der Magie zu beschwören, und er griff nun auf die Magie selbst zurück. Das war zwar schwieriger, doch die einzige Form der Magie, die er als Geist überhaupt ausüben konnte.

Er fing im Stammhirn an, dem wichtigsten Teil des Körpers. Bald begriff er, dass und wie er mehrere Zellen auf einmal wieder zusammenfügen konnte, erst zwei oder drei, dann ein Dutzend, ein paar Hundert und schließlich Tausende. Als er mit dem Stammhirn fertig war, und sich den anderen Bereichen seines Gehirns zuzuwenden, arbeitete er bereits nicht mehr auf Zellebene, sondern richtete seine Magie auf Teilbereiche des gesamten Organs. Nach einer - wie er vermutete - Ewigkeit, war sein Gehirn wieder mit seinem Geist verbunden und er wanderte mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit das Rückenmark hinunter, dann zu Herz, Lunge, Leber und Niere.

Nach den inneren Organen kamen Arme und Beine, Knochen, Muskeln, Sehnen und schließlich die Haut. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er sich sicher, dass es keinen Zauberer auf der Welt gab - egal ob tot oder lebendig - der sich besser mit dem menschlichen Körper auskannte, als er. Als er zu seiner Narbe kam zögerte er. Sollte er sie wirklich wieder an sein Nervensystem anschließen? All die Male, die sie geziept und geprickelt hatte oder geschmerzt wie die Hölle, waren ihm nur allzu gut in Erinnerung. Sie repräsentierte so viel, was er war und nie hatte sein wollen, doch trotzdem gehörte dieser Teil zu ihm, so wie Tom zu seinem Leben gehört hatte, und er beschloss diesen Teil nicht zu verleugnen. Also stellte er auch hier die Verbindung wieder her. Es erwies sich als schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte, da an dieser Stelle Körper und Geist anscheinend besonders stark verbunden gewesen waren und so auch die Schäden an den Nervenzellen wesentlich größer. Er ging auf die Zellebene zurück, bevor er seine Heilmagie wieder vorsichtig fließen ließ. Es funktionierte.

Harry bemerkte, dass die wieder verbundenen Nervenzellen in seinem Körper ihre Arbeit erneut aufnahmen und er seinen Körper wieder spüren konnte, überdeutlich sogar. Freudig registrierte er, dass sein Magen rumorte und seine Rippen beim Atmen leicht schmerzten, da sie immer noch gebrochen waren. Er überprüfte, dass sie richtig lagen und heilte sie dann auf die gleiche Weise, wie seine Nervenzellen, er ließ seine Heilmagie fließen. Etwas, das seines Wissens theoretisch unmöglich war. Er schmunzelte innerlich. Das könnte noch nützlich werden. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal kontrollierend über sein Werk schweifen und war zufrieden. Alles schien bestens, er war geheilt. Nein, er war wieder ­_lebendig_­!

Für ein paar Sekunden genoss er einfach das Gefühl, wieder mit seinem Körper verbunden zu sein, und jede einzelne Faser zu spüren. Dann beschloss er, dass es Zeit sei, seine 'Wohnung' wieder in Besitz zu nehmen. Er griff mit seinem Geist hinaus und schaltete mit einem Gedanken die Herz-Lungen-Maschine aus.

Bewusst begann er sein Herz zu schlagen und tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu nehmen. Seine Herzfrequenz beschleunigte er leicht, bis sie wieder seiner Natürlichen entsprach und erst als er sicher war, dass seine lebenserhaltenden Reflexe wieder da waren und voll funktionierten, wandte er sein Bewusstsein davon ab und errichtete eine leichte mentale Sperre darum, die dafür sorgte, dass die Reflexe geschützt im Unterbewusstsein lagen und von seinem Denken klar getrennt waren.

Dann versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Es funktionierte. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas Neues gelernt hatte und blinzelte mehrmals, die Bewegung der Augenlider voll auskostend. Merlin, es war so seltsam wieder mit eigenen Augen zu sehen! Er lag still und schaute sich nur um, um sich wieder an ihren Gebrauch zu gewöhnen. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass es helllichter Tag war. Etwa neun Uhr morgens, danach zu urteilen, wie die Sonne auf sein Bett schien. Darin war er inzwischen definitiv ein Profi, da er unzählige Male in seinen fast sieben Jahre auf Hogwarts in diesem Raum aufgewacht war, ohne zu wissen, welcher Tag oder welche Tageszeit es war und wie er überhaupt hierher gelangt war.

Sein Blick fiel auf Ginny, die anscheinend Wache gehalten hatte, doch jetzt auf ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen war, den Kopf auf das Krankenbett gelegt und seine linke Hand, die auf dem Bett an seiner Seite lag, mit ihrer umschlossen hielt. Wärme durchströmte ihn und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu einem Lächeln. Das funktionierte also auch. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis danach, seine Hand wegzuziehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht genau wusste, ob er überhaupt schon so viele Muskeln auf einmal bewegen konnte, also ließ er sie liegen und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Berührung.

Er sog tief die Luft ein, und nahm die Gerüche hier in sich auf, den typischen Geruch des Krankenflügels, der leichte Geruch von Ozon, der von den elektrischen Geräten ausging, den Duft von Ginnys Haaren, deren Lockenschopf neben ihm auf dem Bett lag - und dieser undefinierbare Geruch nach Magie, den er mit Hogwarts verband.

Er begann zu lauschen. Fast konnte er dabei spüren, wie sich die Härchen in seiner Gehörmuschel krümmten, als er das regelmäßige Piepsen des EKGs, das Vogelgezwitscher, das von außen eindrang und die leisen Atemgeräusche mehrerer Menschen im Raum wahrnahm. Momentan war er hypersensibel, was seinen Körper und seine Sinne anging, er musste einen Weg finden, das zu regulieren. Vermutlich war es reine Gewöhnungssache. Immerhin hatte er vier Tage außerhalb seines Körpers zugebracht.

Er hob seinen Kopf vorsichtig und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Anscheinend waren alle Anwesenden, genau wie Ginny, irgendwann vom Schlaf übermannt worden. Bill lag ausgestreckt mitsamt seinen Klamotten auf einem der Betten neben ihm, Sirius lag mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt auf einem der Sofas, auf dem er eingeschlafen war, als er nur kurz für fünf Minuten ausruhen wollte. Remus hatte sich zwei Sessel zusammen geschoben und schlief genauso tief, wie Molly auf dem anderen Sofa. Fred und George waren verschwunden, sie mussten sich wohl um den Laden kümmern. Tonks hatte Frühschicht und McGonagall war im Unterricht. Neville und Luna waren ebenfalls nicht mehr da, sie waren irgendwann in der Nacht ins Bett gescheucht worden, etwas wogegen Ron, Hermine und Ginny sich schlichtweg geweigert hatten. Die beiden Letzteren schlummerten friedlich in Hagrids großem Ohrensessel. Ron hatte seiner Freundin den Arm um die Schulter gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte friedlich an seiner Schulter. Nur Dumbledore saß wach und anscheinend kein bisschen müde auf Remus' Schreibtisch und war in das Protokoll vom Vorabend vertieft.

Harry sank auf sein Kopfkissen zurück. Ihm war, als würde in seinem Innern ein Glücksballon anschwellen, ganz ähnlich wie damals an seinem elften Geburtstag, als Hagrid ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er lebte. Der Krieg war vorüber und fast alle, die ihm wichtig waren, hatten überlebt. Er fragte sich, wie es Arthur wohl gerade ging. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja mit seinen Eltern angefreundet. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm.

Vorsichtig drückte er Ginnys Hand, die noch immer seine eigene umschlossen hielt. "Ginny!", wisperte er. Sie schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf und fuhr hoch. "Harry!", rief sie. "Du bist wach!"

"Ich bin wieder lebendig", erwiderte er und lächelte. "Wach bin ich schon seit ungefähr fünf Tagen." Warum war ihm eigentlich nie aufgefallen, wie sehr seine Stimmbänder vibrierten, wenn er sie benutzte?

Durch ihren Ausruf waren die restlichen Schläfer im Saal aufgeschreckt und bald war sein Gesichtsfeld von müden, aber strahlenden Gesichtern ausgefüllt, die sich über sein Krankenbett beugten. Ginny bemerkte, dass sie immer noch seine Hand hielt und wollte sie unauffällig wegziehen, doch er hielt sie fest. In der Aufregung bemerkten es nicht viele. Es war Ron, der zuerst etwas sagte: "Weißt du Harry, du hast Recht gehabt, damals vor einem Jahr: Du bist wirklich der Junge, der verdammt noch mal, einfach nicht sterben will." Ein amüsiertes Flackern seiner Augen und ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verrieten Ron, dass Harry ihn verstanden hatte.

"Harry, du bist dir hoffentlich bewusst, dass das, was du heute Nacht getan hast, nach allen bisherigen Erkenntnissen der Magie, absolut unmöglich ist, oder?", fragte ihn ein strahlender Dumbledore mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern in den funkelnden Augen, "Sie werden wegen dir alle Bücher neu schreiben müssen."

Harry hob seine freie Hand ein Stück von der Bettdecke und winkte ab. Auch wenn seine Hand ihm widerspruchslos gehorchte, war er dennoch erstaunt, wie viel Kraft ihn das im Moment kostete. Ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, wie unendlich müde er war. "Sie wissen doch, dass ich mich noch nie an die Regeln gehalten habe, Professor", erwiderte er matt.

"Harry, du solltest jetzt schlafen", sagte Dumbledore, der erkannte, wie müde sein Schützling war. "Und ihr alle übrigens auch", fügte er an die restlichen Umstehenden hinzu. "Ich werde euch für heute vom Unterricht befreien. Wenn ihr unbedingt darauf besteht, wird Poppy euch auch sicher gleich hier schlafen lassen. Ich wünsche euch allen einen erholsamen Schlaf." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Direktor.

Harry spürte, dass ihm bereits die Augen zufielen, und er wegdöste. "Harry?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme. "Du kommst jetzt aber nicht auf die Idee, hier einfach so wegzusterben, oder? Nach allem was passiert, ist... diesmal bleibst du hier, oder?"

Vage erkannte er die besorgte Stimme als Ginnys. "Klar doch", nuschelte er. "Muss nur... schlafen." Schon halb eingeschlafen, räkelte er sich im Bett zurecht und versank in Gedanken. Ginny wollte ihn also nicht wieder gehen lassen... In diesem Moment beschloss er, dass er es ihr sagen würde. Irgendwann. Bald. Er würde nicht noch einmal warten, bis er gestorben war. Spätestens wenn er aus dem Krankenflügel heraus war und wieder für seine Abschlussprüfungen lernen musste. Ihm wurde klar, dass er die letzten Jahre immer stark bezweifelt hatte, dass er diese überhaupt erleben würde.

Er trieb davon. Er war zu müde, um wie sonst seine Okklumentikschilde aufzubauen, aber das war ja auch nicht mehr nötig. Tom war fort. Weitergegangen. Und er hatte versprochen bald nachzukommen... Egal. Tom würde es verstehen. Er würde es ihm erklären, wenn er ihn wieder sah. In hundertfünfzig Jahren... wenn er sich vor Lachen an einem Hühnerknochen verschluckt hatte... nicht die schlechteste Art zu sterben...

Und mit diesem Gedanken und einem leichten Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, schlief er ein.

oOOo

* * *

AN: So, das war's! Das war meine Geschichte. Hoffe, sie hat gefallen!  
Ich muss ja ganz offen zugeben, an einigen Stellen, habe ich lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich sie nun so lassen sollte oder nicht. Gerade in den letzten beiden Kapiteln hatte ich bei durchlesen das Gefühl, manchmal total schmalzig und übertrieben geschrieben zu haben, hoffe euch ging es nicht so. Auch Ginny ist, fürchte ich, nicht so gezeigt worden, wie ich sie mir eigentlich vorstelle, und sie seit OotP eingentlich dargestellt werden müsste, nämlich mutig, frech und vorlaut, intelligent und selbstbewusst. Andererseits, zeigst du diese Eigenschaften, wenn gerade einer deiner besten Freunde und mehr gestorben ist? Ach, und übrigens, sie hatte **nicht **vor ihr ganzes Leben auf Harry zu warten, aber sie hat sich darauf gefreut ihn irgendwann wiederzusehen, so wie Harry sich auf seine Eltern gefreut hat.  
Tja, und wenn wir schon beim dem Thema sind: Ich denke, dass einige von euch von Anfang geglaubt haben zu wissen, dass Harry am Ende wieder lebendig wird und ich gebe zu, dass war ein bisschen klischeehaft. Allerdings möchte ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass das von vorneherein keinesfalls feststand. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich ihn nun wieder lebendig mache oder nicht und habe meine gesamte Umgebung damit genervt (zu dem Zeitpunkt genau 3 Leute, die meine Sprach verstanden haben #g#), am Ende habe ich mir dann aber doch gesagt, dass er ein bisschen Glück in seinem Leben verdient hat. 

Hm, was noch? Es könnte, wie gesagt, ein bisschen dauern, bis der Epilog da ist, aber es wird wie versprochen einen geben. Ihr könnt also noch einmal einen Review-endspurt einlegen und werdet auch nochmal eine Antwort bekommen. Über abschließende Gesamteindrücke, Kritik und jede Form von Statements, freue ich mich riesig. Außerdem ist das hier natürlich eine exzellente Gelegenheit für meine **Schwarzleser **(oja, ich weiß, dass es welche gibt!), sich zu outen ;-))

bis hoffentlich bald!

Eure Jo


	7. Epilog

**AN:** Hi! Ich hoffe, es hat jetzt keiner von euch seine E-mails gecheck und voller Freude festgestellt, dass hier ein neues Kapitel von mir online ist (stimmt nicht, in Wirklichkeit würde mich das natürlich tierisch freuen :-)), aber ich muss euch leider enttäuschen. Kein _wirklich_ neues Kapitel, nur stark überarbeitet. Lange angekündigt, hab ich erst jetzt die Zeit dazu gefunden und das Ergebnis seht ihr hier. Tja und sorry, dass ich euch _sowas _tatsächlich zu lesen gegeben habe, meine Beta war entsetzt und ich ehrlich gesagt auch, als ich es nach Krakau nochmal angeschaut habe (okay, ganz so schlimm wars nicht, warn nur ein paar böse Fehlerchen drin). Außerdem sind mir schon im Zug auf der Hinfahrt tausend Dinge eingefallen, die ich eigentlich noch hatte einbauen wollen. Spätestens bei euren Reviews wurde dann klar, dass ich zumindest die Sache mit dem Namen noch ein bisschen genauer erklären sollte. Er ist jetzt knapp zwei Seiten länger, einige Details reicher, um einige Fehler und schlechte Formulierungen ärmer und hoffentlich allgemein...n bissel besser. Hmm, war halt doch 5 Uhr morgens und ich dementsprechend müde, als ich ihn online gestellt hatte. Also, wenn ihr Zeit habt und es euch immer noch interessiert...  
Achja und falls einigen aufgefallen ist, dass ich den Kapiteln im nachhinein Titel gegeben habe und dass euch diese irgendwie bekannt vorkommen - dann schaut euch den neuen Disclaimer im ersten Chap an. Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass sich keiner beklaut oder zu nahe getreten dadurch fühlt, wenn ja, Heuler schicken und ich mach sie sofort wieder weg!

Okay, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ihr sie lest, hier trotzdem noch die **Review-Antworten** zur ersten Version dieses Epilogs:

**Lmea the Ruthless**: Danke, es war die Grundidee der Story. Ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass er tot sein sollte, wo er doch nie _gestorben_ war. Hoffe dein Urlaub war schön.

**Gwendolyne**: _mit leuchtenden Augen_ Ich hab dich erwischt bei der Hühnerknochensache? _hihi_ schön! Also, warum er Ginnys Namen angenommen hat, habe ich jetzt hier nochmal erklärt, da haben sich außer dir noch ein paar gewundert. Nochmal danke für deine vielen ausführlichen Reviews, über die hab ich mich wahnsinnig gefreut!

**Banduan:** Nee, einen Epilog II gibst leider nicht, nur einen Überarbeiteten, zwei wären aber auch ein bisschen viel _lach_! Ob die beiden Kinder kriegen? Natürlich werden sie das, aber ich werd sie jetzt auch endlich ihrem eigenen Leben überlassen _zwinker_. Ach und, hmm, schau dir mal meinen neuen Disclaimer und dann den Titel für Kapitel VI an. Bitte nich' hauen, ja? _liebguck_ Bist du einverstanden?

**Anke**: _grins_ hab auch ewig überlegt, wie ich euch Leser möglichst lange in die Irre führen kann, is mir verdammt schwer gefallen, während dieses Abschnittes Harrys Vornamen kein einziges Mal zu erwähnen. Den eifersüchtigen Kollegen hab ich nur erfunden, damit er einen Grund hat, ihn mit Nachnamen anzusprechen :-). Und mit deiner Annahme hast du Recht, das ist aber noch nicht alles. Hab deshalb noch ne ausführliche Erklärung eingearbeitet, falls du ihn nochmal lesen solltest.

**hiriel**: Sie könnte, aber sie muss nicht ;-). Zumindest in Deutschland kann der Ehemann auch den Namen der Frau annehmen, und laut meinem schottischen Nachbar ist es im UK genauso. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich finde Ginny Potter klingt einfach nicht gut. Aber Harrys eigene Gründe, hab ich hier jetzt auch nochmal eingebaut. Hmm, ich hab ihn ja ursprünglich auch Auror werden lassen wollen, aber igendwie wollte ich den beiden nicht genau den gleichen Beruf geben und ich fand, dass sein Talent zum Heilen dann irgendwie verschwendet wäre. Und es ist gegen das Cliché: Da ist Harry der Auror und Ginny die Heilerin und ich bin da einfach ein bisschen rebellisch drauf _zwinker_ .

**Sera**: Es ist vollbracht! Und ich hab Ferien! Stell dir vor, meine Beta behauptet, ich würde manchmal wahllos irgendwelche Kommata in die Gegend setzen :-)).

**bepa**: Naja, irgendwann musses ja leider mal vorbei sein, aber ein ganz klein bisschen was neues, hab ich hier heute noch :-)

* * *

**Epilog**

oOOo

_Einhundertfünfzig Jahre Später_

Harrry lachte schallend los. "Das gibt's nicht, das ist genial!", prustete er. Es war erstaunlich, wie kräftig seine Stimme noch klang, für einen Mann seines Alters. "Fred, George, ihr seid die Größten! Auf euch!" Und er lehrte sein Rotweinglas in einem Zug. Die beiden Zwillinge, die man inzwischen darin unterscheiden konnte, dass George, im Gegensatz zu Fred, noch ein paar wenige Haare auf dem Kopf hatte, grinsten sich an. "Das Beste kommt ja erst noch, altes Haus." - "Was denn?", erkundigte sich Harry amüsiert und biss genüsslich von seinen Hühnchen ab...

_AN: Nein, sooo plump mache ich das Ganze dann doch nicht! Sorry, kon- wollte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen ;-)). Fangen wir nochmal von Vorne an:_

oOOo

Sieben Jahre waren seit dem endgültigen Tod Lord Voldemorts vergangen, der nun meistens Tom M. Riddle genannt wurde, jetzt wo sein wahrer Name publik und sein selbsterwählter immer noch gefürchtet war. Vieles hatte sich verändert in der Welt der Zauberer, das meiste zum Guten, doch einige Entwicklungen waren - zumindest in Harrys Augen - gegensätzlicher Natur.

Der Name Harry Potter war zum Synonym für Heldentum geworden, 'potter' insbesondere, war als Adjektiv für mutig, heldenhaft, aber auch hart im Nehmen oder spektakulär, in den Zaubererslang, besonders der jungen Generation, aufgenommen worden. Wohl eines der größten Lobe, mit denen man einen geglückten Stunt auf dem Quidditchfeld oder eine gewonnene Auseinandersetzung mit Lehrer oder Mitschüler bewertete, lautete: _Das war wirklich potter von dir._

Harry hatte zu Anfang versucht, mit dem neuartigen Gebrauch seines Namens klarzukommen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, war aber kläglich gescheitert. Inzwischen ignorierte er ihn gekonnt. In seinem alltäglichen Leben beeinträchtigte es ihn kaum. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war fast zur Unkenntlichkeit verblasst, seine Kurzsichtigkeit hatte er in einem Selbstexperiment mit Heilmagie behoben, was eine Brille überflüssig gemacht hatte, und sein rabenschwarzes Haar trug er so kurz, dass es keine Chance hatte, wie früher in alle Richtungen abzustehen. Ein kleines Bärtchen unterhalb der Unterlippe, vervollständigte die Erscheinung des jungen Zauberers. Wenig an seinem Äußeren erinnerte noch an den 'Jungen der lebt' und da das Bild, welches ihn auf den Schokofroschkarten zeigte, noch aus dem siebten Schuljahr stammte, und die meisten Zauberer nie ein anderes Foto von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, wurde er selten erkannt.

Es war ihm mit Dumbledores Hilde gelungen, den Bau des Denkmals, das man ihm zu Ehren in der Winkelgasse hatte aufstellen wollen, zu verhindern. Wobei man vielleicht noch erwähnen sollte, dass er die Zauberer, die gekommen waren, um für die Marmorstatue Maß zu nehmen, einfach nicht an sich herangelassen hatte. Stattdessen war ein Mahnmal gebaut worden, das an die Zeiten des Terrors und die Zauberer, die aufgestanden waren, um ihre Welt zu verteidigen, erinnerte, und die Namen aller, die sich am Kampf gegen Voldemort aktiv beteiligt hatten, waren dort verewigt worden. Der Name Harry Potter war auf der vierten Seite des quadratischen Sockels zu finden, direkt über den Namen James und Lily Potter, ein Umstand, der allein dem Alphabet zuzuschreiben war.

Harry hatte versucht, sich aus dem Wirbel so weit es ging herauszuhalten. Fünf Tage nach dem Tod Tom M. Riddles war er, wundersamerweise, aus seinem Koma erwacht, kurz bevor sein totgeglaubter Patenonkel - offensichtlich verwirrt und ohne einen blassen Schimmer, was geschehen oder wie er dort hingekommen war - in den südlichen Gebirgsregionen Perus wieder aufgetaucht war.

Nur ein kleiner Kreis von Personen kannte eine andere Version der Ereignisse und nur ein sehr geheimer Bericht in den Archiven des Ministeriums, und ein etwas ausführlicherer in Dumbledores Unterlagen (dessen Darstellung der Geschehennisse, dank Tonks, von der im Ministeriumsbericht leicht abwich), dokumentierten etwas anderes.

Harry hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert. Er hatte den Orden der Merlin erster Klasse angenommen, Sirius' Erbschaft rückgängig machen lassen und hatte sich mit Feuereifer in die Vorbereitungen für seine NEWTs gestürzt, weniger aus Ehrgeiz, als um dem Trubel zu entkommen.

So war es denn auch nicht verwunderlich gewesen, dass er tatsächlich die, für die Aurorenausbildung erforderlichen, fünf E's bekommen hatte und nach diversen Tests seiner Fähigkeiten und Charaktereigenschaften zur Ausbildung zugelassen worden war, wobei ihm einer seiner Prüfer später im Vertrauen mitgeteilt hatte, dass man ihn auch ohne Schulabschluss genommen hätte.

Zu der erhofften Aussprache mit Ginny war es nie gekommen. Sie war während der Zeit im Krankenflügel fast nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, genauso wenig wie seine beiden besten Freunde. Sie waren bei ihm geblieben, obwohl er ganze 24 Stunden durchgeschlafen hatte. Dumbledore hatte den Dreien mit einem Zwinkern den Freitag frei gegeben und sie hatten die Zeit genutzt, um Harry bei seinen ersten, leicht wackeligen Schritten durch die Krankenstation zu helfen. Er hatte sich erst langsam wieder an den Gebrauch seines Körpers gewöhnen müssen. Und so war er auch am nächsten Tag nicht nach Hogsmeade gegangen, sondern hatte Ron und Hermine lediglich gebeten, ihm etwas aus dem Honigtopf mitzubringen.

Die beiden hatten zwischen den Zeilen gelesen und waren mit dem Rest der Schüler losgezogen, während Ginny mit ihm im Schloss zurückgeblieben war. Harry hatte sich aus dem Krankenflügel herausgewagt und gemeinsam waren sie eine Weile ziellos durch das Schloss spaziert, bis ihre Füße sie zum Raum der Wünsche getragen hatten. Dort hatten sich ihre Lippen wie von selbst gefunden und die noch ausstehende Aussprache überflüssig gemacht. Seit diesem Tag waren sie ein Paar und trugen jetzt schon seit bald zwei Jahren den gleichen Namen, ein Beispiel, dem Ron und Hermine vor ein paar Monaten gefolgt waren.

oOOo

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Ein großer, kantiger Kopf war mit einem 'Plopp' im Kamin erschienen und wartete ungeduldig auf Antwort. Der junge Mann, der am Schreibtisch saß, sah erstaunt von dem Pergamentstapel auf, über dem er gebrütet hatte. "Ja, Todd?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Kollege sich dazu herabließ, sich auf den Boden zu knien und den Kopf in den Kamin zu stecken, nur um mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihr Verhältnis war nicht gerade das beste.

"Ich habe hier einen Patienten, der dich sprechen will", kam die barsche Antwort aus dem Kamin. Der junge Heiler seufzte. "Todd, ich habe heute meinen freien Tag, kann das nicht bis morgen warten?" - "Nein, der alte Kauz hat ausdrücklich nach dir verlangt. Meine bescheidenen Heilkünste sind ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gut genug, er verlangt nach deiner Berühmtheit." Henry Todd spuckte die Worte förmlich aus. Er war einer der Wenigen, die mit den ungewöhnlichen Methoden und der Vergangenheit des Anderen nicht klar kamen und immer wieder darauf anspielten. "Und wenn du bis morgen wartest, könnte es zu spät sein, für den großen Dumbledore", fügte er übellaunig hinzu.

"Dumbledore liegt in St. Mungos?", rief der junge Mann ungläubig aus. "Todd, warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Ich komme sofort." Er sprang auf und polterte die wackelige Treppe des Fuchsbaus hinunter, um sich im Flur ein paar Schuhe anzuziehen. Keine halbe Minute später, erschien er im Apparierzimmer des Krankenhauses und passierte die magische Schleuse. Seit Beginn des zweiten Krieges war ein neues Sicherheitsbedürfnis entstanden, und die Maßnahmen, die man damals ergriffen hatte, waren nie wieder aufgehoben worden. Nachdem er sich von dem immer noch schlecht gelaunten Todd die Zimmernummer hatte sagen lassen, stürmte er los.

Schwer atmend stand Harry vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers und zwang sich, ruhig zu werden. Als sich seine Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte, drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke herunter und betrat das Krankenzimmer. Der ehemalige Schulleiter lag im Bett und schaute ihn mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen müde an. "Hallo Harry", sagte er matt. "Gut, dass du gekommen bist."

"Albus", erwiderte der Jüngere der beiden Männer, "Was machst du bloß für Sachen auf deine alten Tage?" Er legte dem alten Mann die Hand auf die Stirn und sondierte mit seinem Geist dessen Körper. Was er feststellte, erschrak ihn. Schwächeanfall. Todd hatte ihn zwar allem Anschein nach schon fachmännisch versorgt, trotzdem war es in seinem Alter fraglich, ob er die Nacht überstehen würde. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

"Müde", antworte der. "Harry, sei ehrlich, wie steht es?"

Harry sah Albus ernst an. "Auf der Kippe. Aber du kannst es schaffen. Wenn du es willst."

Albus schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. "Aber du willst nicht", stellte Harry tonlos fest.

Der alte Mann öffnete die Augen und sah Harry, mit dem für ihn typisch funkelnden Blick, an. "Weißt du, ich denke, ich habe wirklich lange genug gelebt. Länger als die meisten, die ich gekannt habe. Irgendwann ist es Zeit zu gehen. Das heute hier, war wohl das Zeichen zum Aufbruch." Harry musterte seinen Mentor. Er sah alt aus, ja, aber längst nicht so alt, wie er wirklich war. Doch er strahlte nicht mehr die Kraft aus, wie noch vor sieben Jahren, als er im Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte stark sein müssen.

In den letzten Jahren war er merklich älter geworden und vor drei Jahren war er dann auch von seinem Posten als Schulleiter zurückgetreten, lange nachdem er seine anderen öffentlichen Ämter abgegeben hatte. Minerva McGonagall war nun die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und er hatte ihr bereitwillig sein Büro überlassen, jedoch seine kleine Wohnung im Westturm behalten, da diese Schule für ihn alles, und ganz besonders ein Zuhause, bedeutete.

"Nach meinem Zusammenbruch bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht. Harry, bitte lass mich wieder nach Hogwarts verlegen. Es mag sentimental klingen, aber ich möchte gerne zu Hause sterben."

Harry nickte. "Das sollte sich einrichten lassen", sagte er mit trockener Kehle. "Möchtest du noch jemanden sehen? Soll ich irgendjemandem Bescheid sagen?"

oOOo

Harry kam an diesem Tag nur noch einmal kurz in den Fuchsbau zurück. "Harry, wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ich dachte, du wolltest die Pläne für die Renovierung durchgehen. Außerdem warst du heute mit Kochen dran." Ginny war gereizt. Sie war heute von einer verdammt anstrengenden Schicht heimgekommen, hatte weder das versprochene Abendessen, noch ihren Mann oder auch nur eine Notiz von ihm vorgefunden und alles, was die Küchenuhr zu seinem Aufenthalt hatte sagen können, war 'unterwegs' gewesen. Auch Dobby hatte ihr nur sagen können, dass Harry, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, den Fuchsbau plötzlich verlassen hatte. Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, sog sie scharf die Luft ein. "_Harry James Weasley_, was ist passiert?"

Er seufzte schwer und sah sie traurig an. "Albus wird diese Nacht sterben."

"Oh, Harry!" Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und hielt ihn fest.

"Ist das denn so schlimm?", fragte sie.

"Nein", murmelte er in ihre Haare. "Aber er wird mir fehlen."

"Ich weiß. Er wird uns allen fehlen. Und dir ganz besonders. Wirst du nachher noch einmal zu ihm gehen?" Harry nickte. "Ja. Außerdem hat er mich zu seinem Nachlassverwalter bestimmt." Sie lächelte. "Ich denke, du warst für ihn so sehr der Sohn, den er nie gehabt hat, wie er für dich ein Großvater war."

"Hmpf", antwortete Harry. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihr in die Augen. "Danke, Ginny." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihr Gesicht Spuren eines Kampfes trug und sich ein längerer Schnitt quer über ihre Wange zog, der aussah, als stamme er von einem Fluch.

"Anstrengende Schicht gehabt?" Sachte fuhr er mit einem Finger über den Schnitt und heilte ihn. Diese Methode war einer der Gründe, warum Kollegen wie Todd ihn nicht ausstehen konnten: Er heilte meist ohne Zaubestab, ohne Spruch, ohne Theorie, sondern ließ die pure Heilmagie direkt über Hautkontakt in den Patienten fließen. Dabei konnte er die benötigte Magie nicht nur besser dosieren, sondern auch oft dann, wenn normale Heiler mehrere verschiedene Sprüche brauchten, mit einem Zauber auskommen, da er, wie schon damals vor sieben Jahren, auf die reine, ungebändigte Magie zugriff und sie nicht durch irgendwelche Stäbe oder Sprüche in definierte Kanäle zwängte.

Ginny winkte ab. "Es ging."

Er schaute sie besorgt an. "Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Die junge Aurorin gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. "Mach ich doch immer."

"Von wegen. Du stürzt dich immer mitten ins dichteste Gewühl. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, bist du bald so vernarbt wie Mad-Eye."

"Nicht, dass du mir eine Chance dazu geben würdest, _Heiler Weasley_", entgegnete sie halb genervt, halb amüsiert. "Außerdem musst das gerade du sagen." Sie sah demonstrativ auf seine Stirn, auf der, bei genauem Hinsehen, noch immer die alte Narbe zu erkennen war.

Ihr eigener Entschluss, Aurorin zu werden, stammte noch aus ihren ersten Schuljahren, wobei Riddle mit seinem Tagebuch den größten Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Nach den traumatischen Ereignissen in der Kammer des Schreckens und der Hilflosigkeit, die sie damals hatte erfahren müssen, hatte sie sich geschworen, nie wieder so naiv zu sein und eines Tages gegen die dunkle Seite zu kämpfen. Mit den Jahren war ihre Entschlossenheit immer größer geworden und seit dem Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres, als Harry plötzlich mit dem toten Cedric auf der Wiese neben dem Labyrinth wieder aufgetaucht war und panisch immer wieder wiederholt hatte, dass Voldemort zurück sei, hatte es für sie keinen Zweifel mehr über ihre Berufswahl gegeben. Schon allein aus Rache für das, war Voldemort ihr und ihren Freunden angetan hatte.

Dass sie nach dem Tod Voldemorts an ihren Plänen festgehalten hatte, hatte wohl einerseits an Harry gelegen, andererseits daran, dass der Beruf sie noch immer fasziniert hatte und es nach dem Krieg sowohl einen Mangel an Auroren gegeben hatte, als auch genug zu tun.

Molly hatte getobt. Es hatte eine unschöne und sehr lautstarke Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mutter und Tochter gegeben, schlussendlich aber hatte sich die gefürchtete Tigerin an der Sturheit ihrer Tochter die Zähne ausgebissen.

Harry hatte zwar ebenfalls eine Aurorenausbildung begonnen und sie gewissermaßen auch beendet, im Gegensatz zu Ginny hatte er allerdings nie einen Abschluss gemacht. Mit der Zeit war seine Begabung für Heilmagie, die sich seit seiner 'Wiederbelebung' immer wieder bemerkbar gemacht hatte, seinen Ausbildern aufgefallen und auf ihren Rat hin, hatte er nebenbei einen Kurs in magischer Sofort-Hilfe belegt, als Auror immer eine gute Idee.

Als im Training eines Tages seine Brille zerschmettert wurde und auch mit Magie nicht mehr zu reparieren gewesen war, war Harry am nächsten Tag ohne aufgetaucht - ein wenig müde, aber zur Überraschung aller mit einhundertprozentiger Sehschärfe. Daraufhin hatten ihm seine Ausbilder ein Angebot gemacht, das er nicht hatte ausschlagen können. Er hatte umgesattelt, den Schwerpunkt seiner Studien auf die Heilmagie verlegt, und dort auch seinen Abschluss gemacht, ohne jedoch das Aurorentraining ganz aufzugeben. Herausgekommen war ein Heiler und ein halber Auror, kurz gesagt, ein Feldheiler, der die Auroren auf Großeinsätzen begleitete.

Er hatte zwar auch ab und zu die kleine Krankenstation in der Aurorenzentrale betreut und sich allgemein um die Gesundheit der Truppe gekümmert, war aber die meiste Zeit aktiv 'draußen' mit dabei gewesen und dank seiner fast abgeschlossenen Ausbildung, auch oft genug direkt in das Geschehen mit einbezogen worden.

Vor einem halben Jahr schließlich, nachdem Ginny und er von einem längeren Auslandseinsatz in den USA zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er das Angebot, in St Mungos zu arbeiten, angenommen. Einerseits hatte er dort die Möglichkeit zu forschen, andererseits passte es ganz gut in die Zukunftspläne der Beiden. Irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wollten die Beiden Kinder haben und da Ginny dadurch gezwungen wäre, mindestens ein, vielleicht auch zwei Jahre Pause zu machen, war Harry in dieser Zeit ein nicht ganz so aufregender, regelmäßiger Job ganz Recht, bis er selbst seine zwei Jahre Babypause machen würde.

Obwohl das alles noch ein bisschen Zeit hatte, hatten die beiden schon angefangen, sich über die Renovierung des Fuchsbaus Gedanken zu machen, da das Weasley-Haus, trotz Magie, immer windschiefer wurde. Dass sie überhaupt dort eingezogen waren, war Molly zu verdanken, die geklagt hatte, das Haus wäre ihr alleine viel zu groß. Ginny war zuerst skeptisch gewesen und Molly hatte schwören müssen, nicht zu versuchen, ihrer Tochter irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen. Erst dann hatte sie eingewilligt, da sie den Fuchsbau einfach liebte. Und Harry? Der war von dem leicht verrückten, total verwinkelten Haus mit dem unordentlichen Garten und seinen Gnomen schon immer begeistert gewesen.

Es war zu seinem Zuhause geworden, schon damals, als die Dursleys ihn nach dem Anschlag auf Arabella Figg hinausgeworfen hatten und die Weasleys ihn, ohne zu zögern oder einen weiteren Gedanken an die Gefahr zu verschwenden, bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Hatten sie ihn auch schon früher wie einen Sohn behandelt, war er seitdem wirklich ein Familienmitglied gewesen und es war ihm nur natürlich erschienen, Ginnys Namen anzunehmen, als das Thema zur Sprache kam. Es machte einerseits das offiziell, was schon seit Jahren war, und gab ihm andererseits die Möglichkeit, sich von dem Namen Potter zu befreien, der in den letzten Jahren immer mehr zu einer Last geworden war. Nicht, weil Harry seine Vergangenheit verleugnen wollte, nein, er akzeptierte was geschehen war und was er getan hatte. Es war die Gegenwart, die ihm zu schaffen machte. Sich selbst hatte er aus allem Wirbel heraushalten können, bei seinem Namen, war das nicht möglich gewesen. Der war ihm genommen worden, regelrecht entrissen und zum Gemeineigentum erklärt worden; ein jeder führte ihn im Munde, die Medien, die Werbung, die englische Zauberergemeinschaft in ihrem alltäglichen Sprachgebrauch. Und so hatte Harry ihn hergegeben, hatte sich von dem Namen Potter getrennt und ihn der Allgemeinheit überlassen, nicht ohne Bedauern und dem Gefühl, ein Stück seiner Identität zu verlieren, sowie einer Spur von Schuldgefühlen gegenüber seinen Eltern, ihren Namen nicht länger verteidigt zu haben. Da er andererseits ausgesprochen gern den Namen Weasley trug und sich absolut nicht mehr sicher war, dass er unter anderen Umständen, den Namen Potter behalten hätte, wischte er diese Schuldgefühle, bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, an denen sie auftauchten, stets erfolgreich beiseite.

Er war jetzt Harry J.Weasley, Heiler im St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Gebrechen, verheiratet mit der besten Frau der Welt und verschwägert mit der tollsten Familie in der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft, sowie der klügsten Hexe Englands. Hermine hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, fast vergessene, uralte, magische Schriften zu entschlüsseln, zu übersetzen und ihre Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren um sie auf ihre Tauglichkeit hin zu prüfen. Ron hatte sich eine weniger akademische, jedoch nicht minder anspruchsvolle Aufgabe ausgesucht: Mit Feuereifer und Hartnäckigkeit arbeitete er als Torhüter und Mannschaftskapitän daran, die Chudley Cannons aus ihrem Dauertief zu holen. Die beiden waren noch immer Harrys beste Freunde und die 'vier Weasleys' konnte man oft gemeinsam sehen.

Heute war Harry fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen, hatte Freunde, Bekannte und andere Leute, mit denen der ehemalige Schulleiter aus irgendeinem Grund noch einmal hatte reden wollen, aufgesucht und sie nach Hogwarts gebeten, nachdem er Dumbledore wieder in seine Wohnung zurückgebracht hatte. Nun machte er sich mit Ginny zusammen erneut auf den Weg dorthin.

Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl des déjà-vu, als sie vor die Tore appariert waren und nun langsam zum Schloss hinauf wanderten. Das hatte er in den letzten sieben Jahren zwar schon unzählige Male getan, trotzdem fühlte er sich stark an jenen Abend im Juni 1998 zurückerinnert, als er diesen Weg gegangen war, in der Erwartung seinen eigenen 'Tod' mitzuerleben.

Sirius, seines Zeichens Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und seit drei Jahren Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, erwartete sie am großen Eichenportal. Er umarmte sie beide. "Dumbledore ist oben in seiner Wohnung und wartet auf euch. Ich habe euch von seinem Fenster aus gesehen und bin runtergekommen. Mad-Eye ist auch da."

Harry war nicht überrascht. Alastor Moody war einer der ältesten Freunde Dumbledores, obwohl er um einiges jünger war, als der ehemalige Schulleiter. Ihn hatte Harry heute als Ersten aufgesucht und bei jedem weiteren Besuch im Verlauf des Tages, hatte er ihn an der Seite des Älteren angetroffen und er war ihm dankbar dafür gewesen.

Als sie in der kleinen Wohnung im Turm ankamen, saß Dumbledore in eine Decke gehüllt in einem seiner Chintzsessel und bat sie lächelnd, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Den ganzen Abend über saßen sie da, redeten und erzählten. Dumbledore erzählte von Grindelwald, Moody von seinem Leben als Auror und dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort, Sirius von der Jugend der Marauder und Harry und Ginny berichteten von der Gegenwart. Zwar erzählten sie auch von ihren Zukunftsplänen, ihren Freunden und der Arbeit im Krankenhaus, doch die meiste Zeit ging es um die aktuellen Geschehnnisse in den USA.

Dort führte die CIA einen hochgeheimen, aber sehr effektiven Krieg gegen die ortsansässige Zauberergemeinschaft und ihre Auroren waren hoffnungslos überfordert. Harry und Ginny hatten es mit eigenen Augen miterlebt, da sie Teil des britischen Aurorenteams gewesen waren, welches das Ministerium zur Unterstützung der amerikanischen Kollegen in die USA geschickt hatte, und die beiden wussten nur zu gut, wie gefährlich die Lage dort drüben war. Oft war das Einzige, was sie hatten tun können, die betroffenen Familien rechtzeitig zu warnen oder zu evakuieren gewesen, und oft waren sie auch zu spät gekommen. Ganze Zaubererfamilien verschwanden und tauchten nicht wieder auf.

"Ich dachte wir leben im Jahre 2005", grollte Moody. "Aber wir scheinen ins Mittelalter zurückgefallen zu sein!"

"Die Renaissance der Hexenverfolgung", murmelte Sirius. "Aber warum? Hat die Muggelregierung in den USA tatsächlich Angst vor Zauberern?"

"Es ist eigentlich nicht wirklich die Regierung, der Geheimdienst macht das eher auf eigene Faust", erklärte Harry. "Die CIA ist eine sehr mächtige Organisation mit großen Geldmitteln und sie hat beschlossen, dass die versteckte magische Gemeinschaft eine Bedrohung für die amerikanischen Bürger darstellt."

"Das klärt noch nicht die Frage nach dem Wieso. Warum beschließt man plötzlich, dass eine ganze Volksgruppe gefährlich ist?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Sirius?", fragte Ginny. "Hexen und Zauberer sind mächtig, sie haben Fähigkeiten von denen die meisten Leute denken, sie würden gar nicht existieren, sie leben versteckt und im Untergrund; mit Hilfe von Magie entziehen sie sich der Kontrolle des Geheimdienstes und bekommen etwas Mysteriöses und Bedrohliches für diese Leute. Sie stehen ganz einfach unter Terrorverdacht, auch wenn der Gedanke total lächerlich und weit hergeholt ist. Für die CIA in ihrem Kontrollwahn reicht es aus."

Moody nickte. "So, wie damals Fugde und Umbrigde, als sie Albus gejagt haben, statt nach Du-weißt-schon-wem zu suchen", brummte er.

"Sitzt Umbrigde eigentlich immer noch in Askaban?", fragte Harry und wechselte damit geschickt das Thema. Er hatte diese Diskussion schon zu oft geführt. Die amerikanischen Auroren taten alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, Ginny, er und andere Zauberer und Hexen aus England hatten ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, sie in diesem Kampf zu unterstützen und taten es zum Teil noch immer. Die Zukunft würde zeigen, ob ihre Mühen erfolgreich waren, doch jetzt machte es wenig Sinn, dieselben Fakten immer wieder durchzukauen.

Harrys Richtungswechsel war erfolgreich gewesen und das Gespräch wendete sich erst Umbrigde und dann anderen Themen zu. Irgendwann verabschiedete sich Moody, Sirius zog sich zurück und Ginny machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause; Harry wollte die Nacht über da bleiben. Er steckte seinen alten Mentor ins Bett und schob sich einen Sessel heran. Eine Weile erzählten sie noch über dies und das und irgendwann bat der alte Mann seinen ehemaligen Schützling: "Erzähl mir von der Zwischenwelt, Harry."

Und Harry erzählte. Er war sich in späteren Jahren nie sicher, warum der alte Zauberer ihn darum gebeten hatte: Ob aus Neugierde, um für sich selbst Mut zu sammeln, oder vielmehr um Harry daran zu erinnern, dass der Tod nicht das Ende war; jedenfalls half es Harry und er spürte, dass er nun leichter würde loslassen können.

Eine Weile sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort. Schließlich bemerkte Albus versonnen und gar nicht seinem üblichen Verhalten entsprechend: "Es ist schon seltsam, Harry. All die Jahre habe ich gelebt, während die Leute um mich herum gelebt haben und gestorben sind, ja einige wie deine Eltern, habe ich aufwachsen und sterben sehen. Von den Menschen, die für mich in meiner Jugend wichtig waren, lebt keiner mehr und nun werde ich ihnen folgen und all die Menschen, die ich zum Teil seit mehr als hundertfünfzig Jahren nicht gesehen habe, werden wieder da sein."

Dann fuhr er in seiner typischen Art fort: "Der Tod ist eines der größten Mysterien, Harry, und ich muss zugeben, ich bin mehr als nur neugierig, was mich jenseits des Nebels, wie Du es genannt hast, noch alles erwarten wird." Er lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück.

"Ich werde dich vermissen, alter Freund", sagte Harry in die darauf folgende Stille. "Danke, dass Du all die Jahre für mich da gewesen bist. Ich werde dich in guter Erinnerung behalten, bis wir uns wieder sehen." Er lächelte leicht, als er hinzufügte: "Und ich werde meinen Kindern und Enkelkindern von dir erzählen."

Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Und ich werde Lily und James von ihrem großartigen Sohn erzählen, der inzwischen genauso alt ist, wie sie selbst."

Harry lachte leise. "Tu das. Albus?"

"Ja?"

"Du bist für mich immer wie ein Großvater gewesen."

"Danke Harry. Es freut mich wirklich, dass ich das für dich sein konnte. Du warst für mich immer wie ein Sohn."

"Ich weiß."

Sie lachten beide und unterhielten sich weiter über belanglose Dinge. Schließlich lag Harry zusammengerollt wie ein Fünfjähriger in seinem Sessel und schlummerte friedlich. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, während der Dumbledores langsam schwächer wurde und in den frühen Morgenstunden schließlich stoppte. Als der erste Sonnenstrahl dieses Tages auf sein Gesicht fiel, lag ein friedliches Lächeln darauf.

oOOo

* * *

Ähm ja, eine klitzkleine Athors Note muss hier vermutlich noch hin: Alles, was in diesem Epilog geschah, ist rein fiktionell! Ich möchte hiermiet kein politisches Statement abgeben! Jede eventutelle Paralelle zu tatsächlichen Ereignissen ist abolut zufällig. Wollte das nur nochmal klarstellen. Ich binnicht der Meinung, die USA seien in die _Zeit der Hexenverfolgung_ zurückgefallen und es werden auch ganz sicher keine_ Zauberer_ auf Guantanamo Bay festgehalten. Es hat einfach nur in die Story gepasst. ;-)  
liebe Grüße

eure Jo


End file.
